The Locket
by Forest Girl Kaz
Summary: LinkxSaria, that's all you need to know. Complete
1. A new evil

Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda but I do own this story wheeeee!

A/N This is the sequel to my other story 'Link and Saria friends or more?' If you haven't read that eventhough it's cheesy and written awfullyyou may not understand some of this.

A light rain began to fall as an eerie mist descended over the land of Hyrule. For the last five years no trouble had occurred in the kingdom apart from the odd disagreements between some of the races but nothing major. A small pale blue carriage drawn by two small white horses was making its way towards Lon Lon ranch bumping along the narrow paths. Voices could faintly be heard coming from within the carriage.

"I don't know how father could send his own darling daughter out in this weather just to get milk, I mean Zoras' don't even drink it much!" A fifteen year old Princess Ruto moaned folding her arms while staring out at the now heavy rain. She turned to face the boy next to her who had been looking through the opposite window. "Mido are you even listening to me?" Ruto asked while lightly hitting him on his arm. The Kokiri leader turned his head and nodded to show he had heard her. Mido had grown a lot in the last few years, he still had his untidy strawberry blonde hair and a couple of freckles but his height had greatly increased and his scrawny figure had filled out, he wasn't as quite as tall as Ruto yet though since Zoras' were naturally very tall.

Soon the carriage rolled into the ranch. Malon noticing the Zora carriage enter the ranch stopped what she had been doing and ran over to greet them. Malon, who would be fifteen in a few months had grown to be a rather pretty young lady with her long flaming red hair and smooth skin, but sadly she still hadn't found the knight who would come and take her away from all her troubles.

Ruto slipped out of the carriage door and walked over to Malon to collect the milk. Malon pointed out some crates at the far side of the field which seemed to be the milk ready to be picked up. Ruto groaned, it was still raining and now she had to go all the way over to the other side of the field to collect one of the crates. Luckily one of the Zora guards had been sent with her so she wouldn't only have Mido to order about. The Princess motioned for the guard to go over with Mido and carry a crate back to the carriage. While the two were busy getting the milk Ruto went back over to Malon.

"So, how's life?" Ruto mumbled trying to make conversation. Malon wondered why Ruto was interested about how she was. "It's uh not bad." Malon replied as she looked at Ruto who appeared to be paying no attention. Suddenly there was a yelp from the field as the crate fell down hard on Mido's foot, Malon started to giggle as Ruto rolled her eyes and shuffled off to help.

After a bit of struggling the three managed to haul the crate into the back of the carriage. Mido limped into one of the seats followed by Ruto who waved a thanks to Malon before signalling to the guard that it was ok to leave.

"Hmm I know, let's make a stop at the Forest before we take this milk back to father, I'm sure he can wait." Ruto grinned and ordered the guard to take them the other way.

The rain was now easing off and the mist slowly lifting. That day the Kokiri village was a peaceful place with just the trickling of the small waterfall creating any noises. This peace was quickly interrupted as a teenaged girl walked along the path crunching the leaves as she stepped on them. Her shoulder length green hair sparkled from the rain which had soaked her when she had visited the Great Deku Tree. She turned her clear blue eyes towards the sky as the clouds began to disappear.

"At last, I thought those grey skies would never end." Saria smiled. Just then she heard the squeaking of carriage wheels along with clattering of horse hoofs entering from the field. The carriage came to a holt near the entrance and Ruto jumped out as the guard helped Mido into his house. Ruto spotted Saria and skipped over to her nearly slipping on the wet leaves dotted around the ground.

"What happened to him?" Saria asked while looking in Mido's direction. Ruto sighed and put on a sad looking face.

"It was quite a tragic accident, the crate found his foot so tempting it couldn't resist slamming itself down on to it." Ruto threw herself onto the floor and began to prey for Mido's foot. Saria slowly backed away thinking Ruto had finally lost it. The Zora Princess then leapt to her feet and began to laugh. Saria just stood there and shook her head then began to laugh with her.

Hyrule castle was full of hassle as usual. Many guards were rushing around this way and that carrying out different tasks for the King. The King himself was in one of the meeting rooms along with his now fifteen year old daughter Princess Zelda and Link who was the same age. The three had been discussing Hyrule's safety as they had been doing each month for the past few years. The King had been doing this to make sure everyone knew what they needed to do if an enemy should arise once again. Zelda sighed as she scanned over the list she had been writing of what she thought were the main safety issues in Hyrule. While writing this her mind had began to wonder and she had ended up adding some things that had nothing to do with safety.

"Hmm let me see.

Sort out the security around Gerudo Valley.

Make sure Lake Hylia isn't over flowing.

Go to the market to pick up some new clothes.

Ask Malon to give me some horse riding tips." Zelda didn't even notice what she had put as she handed her paper to her father and made to leave the room. Her long golden hair cascaded down her back as the young Princess stood up and exited without a word.

"Such a beautiful girl isn't she?" Asked the King as he broke the silence. Link looked up from his paper not knowing what to say, he wouldn't deny that Zelda was indeed a very pretty girl and he knew that the King had been trying to get them together even though Zelda had grown out of her crush on Link and Link himself only had eyes for Saria. Link hid behind his paper as he scribbled something down, he then looked it over not really paying attention to what he had written.

Pick up Saria's locket from jeweller's

Keep eye out for Ganondorf.

Link shrugged as he tossed his paper onto the table and pushed his chair out ready to leave. The King picked up his and Zelda's lists and took a quick glance at each.

"You've both made some very good suggestions this month." The King muttered in a sarcastic tone. Link grinned sheepishly before making a dash for the door saying something about being in a rush.

The sun was slowly peeping through the clouds as the rain vanished.

"Only ten minutes to go" Link huffed as he ran down the winding white lane from the castle. Two minutes later the teenager entered the market to find most people were packing up their stalls or locking up the shops. Link swiftly turned down one of the alleys and raced to the jeweller's. Just as he was nearing the shop there was a loud crash and before he had time to figure out what was going on the door of the jeweller's flew off its hinges revealing a flying shadow that seemed to be holding something small in one of its hands. Link ran a little closer and was shocked to find that the shadow had the locket clasped tightly between its fingers. Link didn't wait another second, he took out his bow and took aim but the shadow had other plans, it swooped towards him screeching like a redead as it sent him flying into a nearby wall with a smack. Link wasn't going to be beaten that easily, he leapt up, grabbed his boomerang and prepared to throw but the shadow had vanished taking the locket with it.

"Damn it!" Link yelled throwing the boomerang into the wall which was a bad idea since it came spinning back hitting him in the face. "Argh why this? Nothing has happened for the last five years and now a shadow appears out of nowhere and takes Saria's locket." Link had bought Saria that locket over five years ago in the market, at the time everyone had thought it was just a normal locket until Saria had learnt how to harness its true power and stopped one of Ganondorf's loyalist followers Alfos Red from destroying Hyrule. Link sighed picking up his bow that he had dropped when the shadow had surprised him and put it away along with the boomerang. "They must have found out about the locket's powers and want it for themselves." Link mumbled kicking an empty box as he headed out of the market and made for home.

In a dark cave to the back of Death Mountain the shadowy figure entered panting out of breath. There was a bright flash and the shadow vanished to reveal a young girl of about thirteen with long dark hair and dark eyes to match.

"Ebony?" A stern voice called from deep within the cave. "Did you succeed?" As this was said a figure appeared from the darkness clad in black robes but had the same facial features as the younger girl.

"Of course I did Saffron." Ebony replied swinging the locket to show she had it. Saffron's face lit up with excitement as her eyes saw the locket sparkling before her. She snatched it from Ebony and held it in front of her face marvelling at the small object.

"Little sisters aren't totally useless after all." Saffron chuckled patting Ebony on the head who narrowed her eyes at that action while swatting her elder sister's hand away.

"It wasn't easy you know? I had to sneak into that shop like a normal customer, locate the locket then escape. Things would have been a bit more simpler if that pesky hero hadn't shown up and tried to attack me!" Ebony growled slumping down onto a rock. Saffron slowly turned to face her twisting the locket between her fingers.

"Hero? Are you referring to the Hero of Time?" Saffron asked. The younger sister snorted at this as she stood again looking Saffron straight in the eyes.

"No. I was talking about that guy Ingo from the ranch. Yes obviously I was on about Link!" She yelled. Both sisters knew what Link was capable of and had been hoping he wouldn't get in the way. Saffron thought for a moment then began to laugh to herself.

"Haha Uncle Alfos would be so proud with the plans I've just thought up for Link and more importantly King Ganondorf himself will also be very impressed." Ebony tilted her head to one side wondering what her sister was planning. Whenever Saffron had something big planned it usually went wrong which is why they had never been chosen to take out Link and the Sages but since Ganondorf hadn't been around for last few years Saffron had decided to take matters into her own evil hands and to avenge her dear uncle who used to teach her and Ebony some black magic. That magic would now come in very useful.

"We may have the locket but this is far from over" Saffron cackled placing the locket into a small box then turning in for the night. Tomorrow would be the day they began to put the plans into action.


	2. It is now time

The moon loomed over Hyrule field as Link made his way back to the Forest on Epona. The sturdy young horse raced across the grass as if she were gliding over it. Soon enough they arrived at the Forest entrance, Link slid off Epona petting her nose as a thank you for getting him home. He noticed the pale blue of the Zora carriage and let out a long sigh since that meant Ruto would be there. Link passed the carriage onto the old rope bridge. He stopped for a second to think about all the memories that bridge brought flooding back. One of those memories was the day he was told to leave the Forest and to venture into Hyrule to find a princess, Saria had given him his very first ocarina that same day and he had never forgotten it. Thinking of Saria, Link wondered how she would react to the news that her locket had been stolen by a mysterious shadow, hopefully she wouldn't be too upset.

The village was silent as Link entered, he spotted a light on in Mido's house so decided to go see who was in. Link walked through the door to see Mido lying on his bed with a bandage around his foot, Ruto fussing over Mido and Saria sat leaning an elbow on one of the tables. As soon as she saw Link, Saria leapt up and welcomed him with a hug. Link gratefully returned it as Saria went to exit the house.

"I'll be back a bit later, I've got some things to sort out in the temple." She waved to the other three then disappeared into the night. Link let out a big sigh then slumped down onto one of the chairs putting his face in his hands. Ruto stopped what she had been doing and turned to face him.

"What's up Link? Are you annoyed that Saria has work to do? He lifted his face out of his hands slowly shaking his head not believing that he had just been ambushed by a feeble looking shadow figure.

"I think Ganondorf is back." Link managed to blurt out standing up again and pacing the room. Ruto dropped some of the cream she had been using for Mido's foot giving Link a funny stare.

"Don't be stupid Link! There's no way he could get back, not after the last thrashing you gave him."

Link froze as he thought about the situation, Ruto was right it couldn't have been Ganondorf, but if it wasn't someone involved with him who could it have been?

"It flew out of the shop veiled in shadow carrying the locket, then attacked me for trying to retrieve what it had stolen." Link mumbled to himself sitting back down since if he had done any more pacing he would have worn the carpet out. Ruto overheard this raising an eyebrow at the description of the attacker.

"I do believe you've been done over by the shadow sisters Link." She then continued to explain what she had meant by 'shadow sisters'

"They do actually serve Ganondorf, you see they are the nieces of Alfos Red, they have the power to cover themselves in shadow so no one can see who they truly are. Saffron, the eldest of the two is usually the one creating all their evil plans while Ebony, her younger sister, who probably attacked you is the one who carries out all of her sister's errands." Ruto finished there to see Link's stunned reaction, he was more surprised that Ruto knew all this than the fact that Ganondorf had finally and unfortunately returned, even if it wasn't he himself causing the trouble. Ruto decided to carry on since Link didn't seem to be about to say anything.

"Alfos taught them most of the black magic that he knew too, hmm they must have wanted the locket so it wouldn't be able to be used against them." Link let out a loud groan covering his face with his hands again mumbling about unwanted annoyances. Ruto stood up stretching her arms up behind her head thinking she had better be heading back home with the milk, her father was probably going mad right about now. Link also stood grabbing Ruto's arm as she made to leave.

"Please don't tell Saria about the locket, maybe I can get it back and not have to worry her at all." Ruto narrowed her eyes shaking her head at the same time thinking there was no way Link couldn't tell Saria but she reluctantly agreed to keep quiet for now.

Screams of pain could be heard echoing through the caves of Death Mountain followed by a shrill laugh that also echoed through the rocky walls. Saffron smiled to herself as she entered the cave that she and her sister had been staying in, Ebony was relaxing on a large flat rock swinging the locket back and forth in front of her eyes.

"Simple things amuse simple minds." Saffron smirked snatching the locket away from her sister. "But some simple things are not toys!" She added turning around to put the locket in a safe secure place. Ebony snorted brushing away some loose hair in front of her face then looking towards her sister.

"So who were you torturing tonight?" Saffron slammed down the lid of the box that held the locket then smiled to herself relishing in the memories of torturing innocent souls. She span around to face her sister then clicked a finger which summoned a floating object to appear in the room. Ebony rubbed her eyes to realise that the object was a skull and she shuddered at the sight.

"Yes, that's right little sister, there is one of the many skulls I have taken of those who have betrayed Ganondorf, but one day I will have the greatest skull of all, the skull of the Hero of Time!" The younger girl's eyes lit up at this idea but then dimmed again.

"How do you plan on luring him to us Saffron?" Ebony inquired as she sat up crossing her legs on the rock. An evil gleam shone in Saffron's eyes as she pictured her brilliant plan in action.

"We have his girlfriend's precious locket remember? He's bound to come looking for us sooner or later. Uncle Alfos went wrong when he planned to take out the Sages before Link, I say why not take out Link and the rest will follow!" Ebony sighed wondering if this time one of Saffron's plans would actually work.

The breeze ruffled through the trees causing some leaves to tumble sleepily to the ground. Small golden sprites glided on the breeze spinning around now and again, usually they would have been moving along to the songs of the woods but at that time there was no song. The reason for no song was because there was no one awake to play one. Saria lay sleeping against the old tree stump which she had fallen asleep by the night before, so much for doing work in the temple. She was unaware of the little golden fairy that came fluttering into the meadow in a bit of a hurry. Saria showed no signs of waking up so the fairy flew over to her sprinkling a trail of golden dust onto her face. The young Sage immediately began to cough as the dust went up her nose, she rubbed her eyes then looked up.

"Oh, you're one of the Deku Tree's fairies aren't you?" Saria asked pushing herself up from where she had been lying. The fairy floated down to her eye level and landed on her shoulder.

""Yes I am and I was here to inform you that he is looking for you." Saria looked a bit puzzled wondering why the Deku Tree wanted to see her. She shrugged it off and went with the fairy into the village and through to the old Tree's meadow.

The breeze had now died down creating a calm still atmosphere. Entering the meadow the Deku Tree looked as wise as ever, sprites and fairies danced around it producing a sea of golden and silver colours. Saria walked down to the grassy slope then stopped awaiting for the Tree's words.

"Ah, Saria thou has come, I was hoping thou would know why I had called for thee."

Saria closed her eyes trying to think of anything that had happened recently but nothing came to mind. The Deku Tree continued.

"I was going to tell you both together, but since I can not find Link it shall have to be just us. It is now time."

Saria stood frozen still wondering what this conversation was about, her eyes suddenly widened when she realised what 'it is now time' meant.

"What? It can't be time already!" She replied raising her voice a little.

"I'm afraid it is my dear, now I will give you a few days to say your goodbyes then you will no longer be a Kokiri."

Saria slowly fell to the floor a few tears trailing down her cheeks.

Hooves clattered quickly along the dusty path causing stray cuckoos to flap out of the way.

"Wow, that's your best time yet Link!" Malon yelled clicking the stopwatch while running over to congratulate Link on his new obstacle course record. He grinned as he slid off Epona landing neatly on the grass sliding a hand through his strawberry blonde hair.

"You should enter into the annual horse races, I'm sure you could win with ease." Malon suggested as she took Epona's reins in one hand. "You wouldn't have to travel very far either since this year it's being held right here."

Link gradually began to take more interest in the idea if it was going to be closer to home.

"Let me guess, people from all over the world will be coming to this event, hmm last time I entered one of those we had odd balls like Alfos Red skulking about." Malon giggled a little too much at this which Link found rather unsettling. He decided he had better be heading back to the forest before Malon began Zelda's riding lesson when she arrived, he didn't want to get dragged into helping Zelda get up off the ground every time she fell off the horse. He swiftly leapt back onto Epona and rode out of the ranch waving to Malon as he did so.

He quietly dismounted Epona by the entrance to the woods giving her a soft pet on the nose before he sent her home. As soon as he appeared in the village a cluster of fairies surrounded him guiding him in the direction of the Lost Woods. He didn't argue with them so he let them lead him up into the woods and through to the meadow. Again there was no music, only the sound of faint crying coming from the back of the meadow. Saria sat curled up on the old tree stump facing the temple. Link ran over and sat beside her.

"Hey what's the matter?" He asked putting an arm around her pulling her closer.

"It's time to go." She replied leaning against him as he put both his arms round her. Link had a puzzled expression on his face until he figured out about what she was talking about. He didn't really know what to say, they had both known that the day they needed to leave the forest would come, but time flew by faster than either had expected. They sat in silence for the next few minutes thinking about the days ahead.

"Don't worry, I'll look after you." Link said out of nowhere but didn't receive an answer since Saria had fallen asleep in his arms. He smiled as he stood up and carried her home.

Mido who had also been told that day that he only had a few more days in the village was leaning by the entrance to his house watching the activities of the night. His thoughts were interrupted by Lori, one of the Know it all brothers coming up to him. Even though he was now only half the height of Mido he still managed to make himself look important.

"So I take it you will be assigning a new leader to the village?" Lori enquired looking eagerly up at Mido. Mido was about to reply when he was interrupted again this time by footsteps coming down from the Lost Woods. He leaned further out of his door and saw that it was Link who had Saria in his arms heading to her house.

"_Goddesses I wish that was me."_ Mido thought to himself, then he nearly fell over at what he had just thought.

"_What am I thinking? I'm meant to be in love with Ruto, did my feelings ever really vanish for Saria?" _Lori stood watching Mido's face knowing that he was deep in thought, he looked to where Mido had been staring then realised what it was all about.

"You still have feelings for Saria don't you?" Lori shocked Mido by that question worrying that he had been speaking out loud by mistake. He decided it was best to change the subject.

"I think you should be the new leader! And now if you'll excuse me I need to pack." Mido pushed the small boy out the door dragging the curtain over behind him. He collapsed onto his bed a whirlpool of thoughts spinning through his head.

Link gently put Saria down on her bed, pulled the blankets over her then made to leave.

"Link?" She asked sitting up pushing the covers off a little.

He span around surprised that she had woken up and walked back over to her.

"Yeah?" He asked kneeling down beside the bed.

"I was just wondering if my locket was ready?" Link froze at that question, he had totally forgotten that the locket had been stolen.

"Um no not yet, the jeweller said it wouldn't be long though." He hated lying to her but he didn't want to tell her anything more that would upset her again that day. After saying goodnight he stepped out of Saria's house and made his way to his own. As he approached the ladder he caught a quick glimpse of a shadowy figure flying from the Lost Woods, something suddenly felt very uneasy. He dashed into his house, grabbed his sword and headed towards the Lost Woods.

A/N: Please review if you would.


	3. Shadows in the woods

Link hurried through the dark grassy tunnels wondering what could have happened in the meadow. Soon he arrived at his destination and was shocked at the sight before him. All of the sprites and fairies were lying all over the grass, lights dimming and none moving through the air. He ran over to where they all were and knelt beside them.

"Who would do such a thing?" He quietly asked brushing a hand lightly over some of the little things lying motionless around him. He jumped up clutching his sword tightly in one hand anger beginning to slowly boil up inside him. "Who the hell are you and what do you want!?" He yelled looking up into the dark sky for any signs of movement. Suddenly there was a strong gust of wind that sent all of the sprites and fairies tumbling about the meadow. There was a loud bang behind Link who hastily span around to see a shadowy figure just a bit shorter than him. It slowly advanced towards him.

"Haha, I see my little sister did a fine job of destroying the hope in this meadow." Link frowned realising who this shadow really was.

"So you must be Saffron." The shadow stopped moving towards Link and began to glow revealing a girl of about seventeen, dark brown hair streamed down her back that matched the two dark eyes, finishing off her evil look.

"In the flesh." She smiled then added. "And the thing that I want? Well that is you, Hero of Time." At this she darted towards him slamming him against the temple wall with immense force. Link struggled under her grip but managed to push her off, he raised his sword ready for a fight.

"So you wanna' fight huh?" Saffron chuckled, a long black sword appeared out of nowhere in one of her hands, on the handle was a small carving of one of the Triforce pieces, supposedly the Triforce of Power. "Then let the battle commence!" She grinned holding the sword out in front of her and charging towards Link for a second time. This time he was ready, he rolled under her causing her to crash into the wall with the sword. He twisted around slashing at her with his own sword. But Saffron had other ideas, she flickered out of sight and reappeared behind him sending a heel into his back knocking him onto the floor. She was about to send her sword sinking into his back when he rolled out of the way letting her sword go down into the earth. Link leapt up, took out his bow and placed a light arrow in it. With a swift action Link let the arrow fly out of the bow and into Saffron's arm. She shrieked in pain as the light blinded her and the arrow cut open her arm. She fell to the ground holding her wounded arm with the other arm's hand. This was not what she had planned at all, she needed to make a quick escape. Before she left Saffron said something under her breath and a horde of flying stalfos came falling into the meadow.

"This isn't over by far!" Saffron screamed as she vanished from sight leaving the group of monsters to take care of Link. Using what strength he had remaining Link charged up his sword until it turned a dark orange, then with one rapid movement he let the sword spin him around sending a blast of orange magic everywhere making most of the stalfos either fly away or fall to their deaths. Only two managed to dodge the attack, one was on either side of Link and both were ready to charge. Link stood waiting for the moment they would decide to attack, soon enough the two dashed towards him holding their hands out ready to claw at him. Link had been hoping they would do that so he back flipped out of the way and watched the two monsters crash into each other. He turned around and casually chucked a bomb behind him listening to the explosion that destroyed the monsters. He sighed and sat on the ground out of breath.

Saffron flew angrily across Hyrule field blasting anything that got in her way. Entering the cave she spotted her sister lounging on her usual rock. As soon as Saffron entered Ebony sprang up and ran over to her.

"Whoa, Saffron what happened to your arm?" Saffron stormed around the cave yelling about failed plans.

Ebony gave her sister a worried look hoping she would calm down soon.

"Link! That is what the matter is! That damn boy ruined my plans!" Saffron growled settling herself on a rock with a bandage for her arm. She went on to explain about the fight in the woods.

"Wait a minute, why were you in the woods? You went to check that I'd poisoned those sprites properly didn't you!?" Ebony clenched her fists trying to control herself from giving her sister a wound in the other arm. She hated the way Saffron didn't have faith in her.

"Next time you want something done you can do it your darn self, that way you won't have to go along afterwards to check if you did it the right way!" Ebony kicked a few stones that were near her and exited the cave not taking a single glance back at her sister. "I'll show her what I can really do, I'll show them all!" She yelled flying out into the night coating herself in shadow.

The next morning was a dull one. Heavy rain poured over the land causing the Zora river to over flood sending water gushing onto Hyrule field. Ruto sighed looking out of the Zora carriage window at the rainy scene, not that she minded the rain, but too much wasn't very good for the river. The occupants of the carriage were herself and Zelda who were going to the forest to help Link, Saria and Mido pack up and enjoy their last few days in the Kokiri village. The carriage pulled up on the Lost Woods bridge and let the two girls out. Zelda took out her umbrella before even getting out into the rain while Ruto just jumped out and danced around loving it.

Link had been summoned to the Deku Tree, even if it was pouring with rain when you got summoned to the Tree you had to attend.

"You called Great Deku Tree?" Link asked getting soaked to the bone standing in the Tree's meadow.

"Yes, Link I have something for you from your mother that I promised to give you before you left the forest." Link looked mystified wondering what an earth his mother could have had that day she left him here. A small group of fairies flew over to him carrying a medium sized brown box. Link carefully took the box from them and slowly opened the lid. Inside was a dagger similar to the Kokiri sword but this one had a carving of the Triforce on its handle and above that were the three spiritual stones all neatly set in a line to finish off the handle. Link was amazed at the detail and design of this dagger.

"It was the only thing your mother had of your father's, take good care of it." The Deku Tree said as the fairies flew back to hide amongst his leaves. Link nodded putting the dagger back to rest in its container and closing the lid before hurrying out of the meadow into Saria's house.

Ruto and Zelda had now arrived and were also in Saria's house sat at the table playing cards while Saria was sat on the bed watching them. Link burst in from the rain hugging his box close to him trying to keep it dry. The three girls looked up wondering what he had in that box. He sat on the bed next to Saria and opened the box to reveal the dagger.

"Wow where did the Deku Tree get that?" Saria asked taking a closer look at the dagger as Link passed it to her.

"He said it was the only thing my mother had left from my father."

Zelda ran her fingers along the handle marvelling at the work that had gone into the making of it then passed it along to Ruto who gave it a little swung with her hand.

"You could do some serious shadow sister slaying with this baby Link!" Ruto exclaimed standing on her stool and fighting imaginary monsters with it. Saria raised an eyebrow at this.

"Shadow sister?" She asked looking very confused. Link cringed hiding his face behind the box lid. Ruto didn't know how to change the subject so Zelda jumped in.

"Let's play charades!" She shouted. Ruto gave the dagger back to Link and skipped back over to Zelda.

"Ok! I'll go first! Who am I?" Ruto asked jumping back on top of her stool, standing up straight with her arms crossed and a frown on her face.

"Impa!" Zelda screeched as she burst out laughing falling onto the floor. Ruto did the same by tumbling off her chair and landing on Zelda who was still chuckling to herself. Link was feeling uneasy amongst two hyper girls but was thankful that they had managed to avert the conversation from the shadow sisters. He tapped Saria on the arm and looked in the direction of the door. The two quietly left the house heading to Link's while the other two carried on laughing in a heap on the floor.. After a couple of minutes they untangled themselves from each other and looked around.

"Huh? Ah! Shouldn't we go over to Link's and help pack up?" Zelda asked. Ruto stood up stretching her arms.

"Hmm nah not yet, they're probably having a mad make out session, I mean guys who are soaking wet are a real turn on." Zelda began to laugh again but Ruto just shrugged.

"What? It's true, well in my opinion anyway."

Link rummaged through some old boxes scattered around his house. He came to one box and pulled out something he had forgotten he owned.

"I forgot I even had one of these." He said out loud turning and showing the object to Saria.

"A pink potion? When did you get one of those?" She asked staring at the light pink liquid.

"About five years ago just before that big tournament, I wonder if potions go off." He said to himself turning the bottle around in his hand then putting it into another box.

"So are you all packed Sar?" He asked looking over to see her silently nodding.

"I've packed all my one item." She grinned holding up her ocarina. "I guess this is all I really wanted." Link dropped the box he had been packing and sat on one of the stools by the table.

"You know what? You're right, I don't really need half of this stuff, just my weapons and a few other things." At that moment Ruto and Zelda came bounding in through the door talking about random things.

"We were just discussing where you two were going to live when you leave." Ruto explained bouncing onto the bed knocking some small boxes onto the floor.

"And we thought you could come and stay with me!" Zelda finished. Link looked terrified, he couldn't imagine actually living with Zelda and seeing her every single day, then there'd be the rules of the castle which would drive someone like Link crazy. Saria simply sat there smiling not really paying any attention to what was being said. Link decided to break the silence.

"That's really good of you Zelda, I suppose we could come and stay for a little while." That was a decent enough answer for the two girls as they jumped up and walked towards the door off on their way to help Mido with anything he wanted doing. After they had gone Link flopped down onto the floor groaning loudly, Saria slid down beside him leaning her head on his shoulder.

"It'll be ok Link, once the locket is fixed we could go and travel the rest of Hyrule or where ever and won't need anywhere to stay." Link sighed knowing she was right, staying at the castle for a few weeks wouldn't be that bad but staying there with a still missing locket wouldn't be easy. Suddenly a few screams came from outside followed by shouts.

"Fire! Fire!"


	4. A fiery situation

Smoke began to engulf the village as all of the children ran out to see what all the noise was about. They gasped when they saw the scene. Thick black smoke was drifting from the Forest Meadow and travelling into the village. Ruto, Zelda and Mido stood staring at the smoke and now pieces of ash tumbling everywhere. Link and Saria immerged from Link's house and were horrified by the sight. Saria looked like she was about to pass out from shock.

"The Temple!" She blurted out before diving off the balcony without even using the ladder, Link quickly followed her joining the other three. Saria grabbed Ruto's arm and began dragging her into the woods, Link ran after them not about to leave the two go in on their own. Since it was a fire Ruto would be their best bet to clear it up with her water powers. The three hurried through the now smoke filled woods dodging bits of tree that would now and again tumble to the ground.

"Why did the rain have to stop now!?" Link yelled in between coughing from the smoke going into his throat. Soon they arrived in the meadow thinking a blazing fire would await them there but the meadow was not the place that was on fire.

"This can't be happening." Saria mumbled seeing the smoke floating out of the temple itself, someone had lit the whole temple ablaze.

"Don't worry, we'll sort this out." Link softly said putting an arm on Saria's shoulder. "We need to go inside since that's where the problem seems to be." He added taking out his longshot while passing his hookshot to Saria since she knew how it worked. Ruto grabbed onto Link and the three flew up to the temple entrance closing their eyes to avoid getting ash in them.

Inside was not a pretty sight, flaming vines were falling all over the floor, the walls were turning black with the smoke and no forest spirits could be felt watching over the temple. The trio entered the main room to find a group of flame dancers spinning around casting fire spells in every direction, these seemed to be the main cause of the fire. Ruto moved in front of the other two and began to power up a water orb.

"This should take out some of them." she grinned looking behind her to the other two. Link nodded while Saria just stood there still looking quite pale. Ruto sent a blast of water showering over the fire dancers but there was no luck. Ruto jumped back wondering how the water didn't take them out. Link then remembered something.

"Ah wait, I know why water isn't working, we need to use bombs first." He dug out his bomb bag and handed each of the girls a few bombs. "Drop a few of them each side of the dancers, when the bombs explode and damage them then use any attacks you can think of." Link took some out for himself as the others positioned themselves in different places. Soon about a dozen bombs lined the room ready to explode any minute. Ruto and Link took a few steps back to make sure they didn't get hit by the explosion, unfortunately for Saria a flame dancer approached her making her fall over a fallen boulder, there was also a bomb about the explode right by her.

"Saria!" Link shouted dashing across the room dodging the other monsters who tried to attack him, The dancer near Saria was about to unleash an attack when Link dived on top of the startled Forest Sage covering her from the flames and the exploding bomb with his shield."Are you ok?" Link asked looking a little worried. Saria looked up at him smiling.

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks to you." She replied reaching a hand up and stroking his cheek, he brought up one of his own hands removing hers from his face and gently kissing it. Ruto ran over to where they were still laying.

"Um I don't want to interrupt this touching moment but we have a temple to save here!" The pair jumped up realising she was right. All of the flame dancers were now on the ground trying to recover from the blast. Ruto and Saria powered up their Sage powers while Link charged up his sword and the three finished off the flame dancers. Ruto summoned another water spell to take care of the rest of the fire. Then there was total silence. The walls were stained black, the room smelt sickening, the place had fallen apart.

"I wish I'd never been chosen to be a Sage!" Saria cried through tears as she ran out of the temple into the night. Both Link and Ruto were surprised at this reaction and Link decided to follow her, it wasn't safe for anyone to be alone in that state, especially if they went into Hyrule field.

Link made his way through the woods and out into the village. Firstly he looked in her house but only Zelda and Mido were there playing a card game."Did Saria come back here?" Link asked nearly out of breath from running. The other two looked up both shaking their heads. He took off out of the house heading towards to village exit and over the bridge.

Hyrule field was a quiet place at night, only the odd sound of an owl hoot or the sounds of the river could be heard. Saria sat on the bank of the Zora river shivering now and then from the cold night air. Link exited the forest and came into the main field area, he spotted a figure on the grass near the river and walked over.

"It's not safe for such a nice looking girl like yourself to be out here this late alone you know." Link said walking up behind her. Saria stood up a little shocked to see him but also a little relieved. He didn't say anything else just held out his arms which she gladly fell into burying her face in his shoulder. Link wrapped his arms tightly around her stopping her from shivering so much.

"I've failed as a Sage, I was meant to be watching over the temple and I wasn't." She whispered still not looking up at him.

"Don't be stupid, it wasn't your fault, it could have happened to any of the temples." Link replied kissing her forehead, she looked up at him and kissed him on the nose then moved down to his lips bringing her arms around his neck, the wind picked up but neither of them noticed the cold.

Ebony glided across the dark sky giggling to herself with glee. "That showed everyone what I can really do, now I better head back to inform Saffron of my victory." With that she sped off in the direction of Death Mountain not realising that someone had seen her.

Link looked up and frowned as he saw a shadowy figure flying across the sky, he now knew who was the cause of the fire. Saria wondered what he was suddenly looking so angry about.

"What were you looking at?" She asked, Link didn't have an explanation made up convincing enough so he decided to change the subject by pulling her into another passionate kiss."What was that for?" Saria breathed as they split apart.

"Because I love you and no matter where we go as long as you're there it'll be home." Link replied taking her hand in his. "And now we should be getting back to the forest." He finished with a smile.

Ebony landed by the entrance to the cave and strolled in. Saffron was sat on the same rock nursing her bad arm, she looked up as her sister entered the cave."Ah, I knew you'd come crawling back sooner or later." She hissed standing up. Ebony walked in and flung herself on a rock not listening to Saffron's remarks.

"For your information I was out doing some proper damage." Ebony said turning away from her sister. Saffron looked quite interested in that piece of news.

"Oh and what might have that been?" Saffron questioned coming round by her sister and sitting next to her. Ebony twisted around smiling.

"The Forest Temple is no more but a heap of burnt out rooms now." Saffron looked impressed, it seemed her sister did have some talent after all. Maybe her next plan would work well now that she had her sister back.

"It's time to move in, we need to get Link's attention and what better way than to befriend Saria?" Ebony didn't understand what Saffron was talking about, how in all of Hyrule would that ever work?

"I know what you're thinking Ebony dear but you see I have this one all planned out perfectly. But first we must wait until they leave the forest." With that Saffron stopped speaking and made her way to the back of the cave leaving her sister to watch and wait for more instructions.

The sun slowly rose over the trees sending small sunbeams that danced on the surface of the pond in the village. Saria stood on the ledge near the Lost Woods over looking the whole village. It seemed so small, so safe compared to the rest of Hyrule, she was going to miss it a lot.

"Saria!" A voice shouted from below, she looked down to see Mido climbing up the vine wall and hurry over to her.

"Hi!" He said a little too enthusiastically. "Isn't it weird that we're finally leaving, we won't see each other as much anymore." He stopped there and sat on the edge of the ledge to view the village. Saria carried on standing a bit behind him then had an idea.

"I've always wanted to do this." She said quietly as she ran up to him and sent him flying off the ledge onto the one below where he landed face first. Saria jumped down after him starting to laugh as she ran off to her house followed by a grass stained Mido. There was another gold fairy waiting in her house seeming to have a message from the Deku Tree.

"The Deku Tree would like to see you both and Link as soon as possible." Saria nodded watching the fairy flutter back out into the village. The two went to collect Link who had still been in bed and headed into the Deku Tree's meadow.

"Thank you all for coming." The old Tree said as they entered the meadow. "I take it this time you know why I have called you, it is time for you to leave this village and live the lives you desire so much, Mido thou has been a trustworthy leader all of these years, you shall be greatly missed but never forgotten. Saria my unofficial leader of the village and of course the Forest Sage, you have been a pleasure to have here but I knew that thou would one day want more than the forest, just remember the temple will always need you and so will the village. And lastly Link, although not a true Kokiri by blood I can see that you are one by heart, use your courage wisely in the future and carry on watching over Hyrule as it is your destiny. Now you must go, take good care of each other all three of you and come back to visit someday, you are always welcome here." The Tree finished its long speech and bid the three farewell. Their new journey was about to begin.

A/N: Thank you for the reviews, they are always greatly appreciated.


	5. Night time troubles

The Zora carriage rattled into the village ready to pick the three up. Mido would be going to Zora's domain with Ruto while Link and Saria were off to the castle since Zelda had offered and they didn't have anywhere else right now. Link stood in the centre of his house taking one last look around, so many memories came rushing back, so many things had happened between those walls, it was odd to be leaving but also good to get a new start. He took one more glance then exited and slid down the ladder landing on the grass beneath. He walked up the small slope heading to Saria's house. Saria sat on her bed in silence, Link quietly entered the house and sat down beside her.

"You ready?" He asked taking her hand and squeezing it lightly. She looked over to him and nodded standing up and making to leave. Just before she stepped out Saria turned back, taking out a deku nut she moved to the table and placed it in the middle.

"I'll return to you one day, if just for a visit, I'll return." She said softly then left the house. Link had been watching what she had been doing but didn't question it, he put an arm around her as they walked over to the carriage.

All of the Kokiri children had gathered near the carriage to wish them good luck. Saria knelt down and hugged each one of them while Link and Mido shook hands with them all. Just as they were about to board the carriage Saria realised she had forgotten one place. She ran up to the vine wall and into the Lost Woods. A few sprites and fairies hovered about the area but not many, Saria noticed this as she reached the Forest Meadow. She took out her ocarina and sat on the old tree stump for one last song. The notes glided along the breeze giving new life to the woods, many sprites began to reappear from their hiding places and danced along in the air. Saria opened her eyes for a second to see all of the spirits move around her, this was one of the things she would miss the most, the feelings of being one with the forest, but she had chosen her own path and nothing could compare to the feelings she got when she was with Link. But she was still a little scared of going into the big world, she had been a few times over the last few years, to the Temple of Time, the castle and had a few days travelling with Link but apart from that she had never really needed to go there. She sighed and stood up ready to go, just as she did she heard some grass crunching meaning that someone was headed her way. Link appeared at the front of the meadow with a worried expression on his face.

"Are you ok?" Saria asked walking up to him slipping her arms around his waist. Link shook himself out of his worried state and smiled down at her.

"Yeah, I was just worried that you were upset over leaving." Saria looked down at the floor thinking for a moment then back at Link.

"Well I am a little but if leaving means I get to be with you then it's not so bad." Link was happy enough with that answer as he leant down and gently kissed her.

Ruto and Mido were now waiting by the carriage all ready to get going.

"Hmm where are they?" Ruto mumbled sitting on the edge of the seat in the carriage looking out in the direction of the Lost Woods. As she asked that Link and Saria came out of the woods and down to the carriage. The four clambered into it and pulled the door closed.

"First stop, Hyrule castle!" Ruto told the driver who nodded at his orders. The carriage rolled over the Lost Woods bridge and out to the field. Saria leaned by one of the windows staring for one last time into the woods. Link looked at her hoping she would be alright, sensing he was watching her Saria turned around and cuddled into him smiling. Mido felt a pang of jealousy overtake him when he saw this but it soon faded as Ruto began a conversation with him.

They had been travelling for about ten minutes when they neared Lon Lon Ranch, usually it was a peaceful area but that day was very different. Hooves clattered along the field kicking up clouds of dust on the way. It was only a few days until the big horse race events and many riders from all over were coming to take part. Link looked out at them examining the different types of horses bolting past, they were pretty good but nothing compared to Epona he thought.

"You should enter that Link." Saria said seeing him looking at all of the horses.

"Maybe." He replied still looking out over the grassy field.

Soon they reached the drawbridge that led into the market, this was where Link and Saria would be getting off. Link slid out of the carriage then reached up a hand to help Saria out.

"We'll see you soon!" Ruto yelled as the carriage began to move again and then disappeared into the distance on its way to Zora's domain leaving Link and Saria to enter the market. The market itself was busier than usual with all the tourists that had come to see the horse races. The crowds overwhelmed Saria who grabbed onto Link's arm as they weaved through all the people. After a few minutes of finding their way through the crowd they reached the white dusty lane that led up to the castle. The guard on lookout recognised the pair and let them pass without any trouble. Zelda ran out along the now opened drawbridge ready to meet her guests. Within minutes they were standing in the hall where many passages and stairways led off into different areas of the castle, there was also the big oak door that led into the grand dining room where the meals were served and important meetings took place. The rest of the day flew by as Zelda showed them all of the different places and things to do in her home. The Princess was so glad to have some company of her own age since the castle could get very lonely sometimes but it was time for her to go and attend to her royal duties with the King and the other two were shown to their rooms.

That night a violent storm took over the land. Many black clouds consumed the sky sending rain shooting down onto the ground, thunder roared and lightning crashed creating a frightening scene. Saria lay huddled under her blankets trying not to look around the large room that made her feel so unsettled, shadows danced along the walls as lightning lit up the room now and again, she felt so small, so alone. Slipping out of bed she decided to go to Link's room which was down the corridor from hers. She slowly opened the door without a sound and stepped into the giant corridor. The walls towered all around her making her feel quite dizzy looking up at them. Carefully she made her way along the corridor trailing one hand along the tall white wall. Suddenly there was an ear piercing scream not far from where Saria was, she froze at the sound pressing her back up against the wall looking both ways for any signs of danger. Link had also heard the scream and came running out of his room carrying his sword and shield. He spotted Saria shivering near the wall and rushed over to her putting his arms around her.

"What in the world was that?" Link asked looking in one direction then the next.

"I think it came from down there." Saria managed to say as she pointed down the corridor.

"Right, let's go take a look." He replied taking her hand and leading her along the corridor into the next. A group of guards had now appeared on the scene and were surrounding one of the maids who was laying on the floor from shock.

"It was horrible!" She yelled being helped up by two of the guards. "It had blood red eyes and made an awful groaning noise but the funny thing was it had no body, just the outline of one." She stopped there quivering as she remembered the image of the thing moving towards her.

"Where did it go?" Link interrupted when he and Saria rounded the corner and arrived near the group.

"It disappeared into thin air." The maid finished before she was taken off to inform the King of her sighting. Link looked absolutely stumped, he had never heard of or seen a monster that looked like that in all of his travels. He then turned to Saria.

"What were you doing wandering around this time of night Sar?" She looked a bit embarrassed at that question but knew she couldn't hide anything from him.

"I was scared of my room so I was coming to yours." Link grinned at that answer and pulled her close.

"Hmm and with an unidentified monster roaming the castle it would be safer to be with me, another good excuse don't you think?" Saria smiled and leaned against him half asleep. The guards began to leave the corridor heading back to their positions for the night. They walked back to Link's room in silence. The storm was still going strong outside creating an eerie atmosphere throughout the castle. Saria lay on Link's bed and sighed.

"First day out of the forest and look what already happens." She said pulling the covers over herself and laying against Link's chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I know but what exactly was it doing here?" Link replied hoping that it wasn't here to hurt anyone which was a pretty high hope since the thing was probably looking to harm someone but there was no point worrying about it until something else happened.

The next morning was a bright one, the sun peered in through the windows lighting up all of the rooms with a golden glow. Yells could be heard echoing around the castle as Link woke up. Saria was still curled into his arms sound asleep, he slowly moved from underneath her being careful not to wake her then went to take a peek out of the door. Guards were rushing about everywhere carrying long spears, they seemed to be searching for something. Link rubbed his eyes then ran down the corridor, on the way he bumped into a flustered Impa.

"Impa what's going on?" Link asked the Shadow Sage.

"The King received a death threat saying that if the locket was not handed over he and the rest of the castle would be in grave danger." Impa took out a battered piece of paper and gave it to Link, it was the message to King had been given and it was written in blood. "The King and Zelda have evacuated the castle for the time being, we have guards searching the castle for any signs of danger." Impa added taking the paper back from Link and hurrying off to another area. Link had a million questions buzzing around his head but no one to ask them to.

"_Handed over to who? And we don't even have the locket!"_ Were his initial thoughts, as if two new enemies weren't bad enough fate had decided to throw in a third on top of them.

Saffron stood outside the entrance to the cave enjoying the morning sun, Ebony who had been flying around Hyrule landed at her sister's side.

"You'll never guess what!" She exclaimed tapping Saffron's arm. Her elder sister turned and looked at her.

"There's something searching the castle for the locket, the King and the Princess have already fled from it." Saffron looked surprised at that news but soon calmed herself.

"Forget about that, we still have to lure Link here and I have the perfect plan to do it." She began to laugh to herself and re-entered the cave followed by a puzzled Ebony.

A/N: Now go and review, you know you want to!


	6. The new plan begins

Saria opened her eyes and looked around the room, the sun was still shining but now that part of the castle was totally silent. She slipped out of bed and walked over to the door to take a look outside the room. No one was moving about or yelling like they had been when Link had gotten up, all of the guards had moved to another part of the castle along with Link and Impa so Saria had no idea what was going on. She stepped out shutting the door quietly behind her and made her way to the main hall to see if anyone was there.

The great oak doors creaked open as Saria pushed them open, the scene inside looked quite normal, the large dining table was set up ready for breakfast to be served, all of the chairs were neatly in place but there wasn't a soul in there. She walked in and sat in one of the seats leaning both her elbows on the table, usually she wouldn't have done that but since no one was around it didn't really matter. The small clock in the corner struck 10 o'clock creating the only sound in the room until a light breeze swished into the room. Saria looked up in confusion wondering how there was a breeze with no windows open.

"The locket!" A soft hissing voice screeched out of nowhere. "Give me the locket!"

Saria literally jumped out of her seat scanning the room for any signs of life. She looked up to the ceiling and there they were, a pair of red eyes moving around.

"I….I don't have the locket, and even if I did I wouldn't give it to you!" Saria blurted out, she turned to run for the door but sensed something warm right behind her.

"Don't lie to me Forest Sage". The voice hissed, she felt something about to reach for her throat but the main doors burst open revealing Link and a few guards, at that the monster vanished from sight before anyone else could see it.

"Sar are you ok?" Link asked going over to her putting an arm around her while he held his sword in the other. She gave quite a convincing nod but he knew there was something wrong, they needed some time out of the castle away from all this trouble.

"There doesn't seem to be anything here, whatever it was must have gone." Link said to the guards who nodded in agreement. "But still keep an eye out just in case." He added taking Saria's hand and pulling her out of the dining room, out of the castle doors and into the market for some fresh air.

Saffron stood in the middle of the cave while Ebony sat down eager to hear of her sister's new plans. Saffron took out a small bottle filled with a clear coloured liquid.

"This is my next plan." She smirked giving Ebony a closer look at the bottle then continuing. "You will transform into a sweet looking little girl and get into the castle or at least make Link suspicious of you, once you've done that return here and our dear hero will surely follow, that is when we shall lure him to our real home." Saffron stopped at that and clicked her fingers to reveal a purple warp tunnel that led to the place they had originally come from.

"Wait, why do I need to transform?" Ebony asked standing up taking the bottle from her sister again.

"Because Saria has a very soft heart as we know and will surely help you, so think up what you're going to do and say!" Ebony started to think this was turning into a bad idea but decided not to say anything but she was annoyed that she had to do all of the hard work as usual.

"Now drink the potion." Saffron commanded pointing to the bottle Ebony was holding. Ebony paused for a moment then twisted the top off the bottle. A mouldy scent drifted out causing Ebony to hold it away from her face, Saffron rolled her eyes becoming impatient.

"Ok here I go." Ebony mumbled holding her nose and drinking the potion as quickly as she could. There was a bright white flash that surrounded the younger girl when she had finished the liquid, Saffron stared at her sister waiting for the flash to disappear.

"Ah excellent!" She shrieked as the flash dimmed to reveal a girl that looked about eight years old with curly golden hair and sparkling blue eyes, her clothes had also changed into a light blue dress with matching sandals. Saffron held up a mirror for her sister to see her new look.

"Oh my gosh! I look awful!" Ebony shouted turning away from the mirror. "I look like someone out of a fairy tale." Saffron sniggered then placed an arm around her now very little sister.

"Yes and it's perfect, now get going and find Link and Saria, don't come back until you know Link is following you." Saffron said pushing her sister out of the cave into the morning air. "Oh and don't fly, you don't want to look too suspicious." She added feeling slightly sorry for Ebony since she hated walking and didn't look very happy in those sandals. Ebony gave a small wave then vanished into Kakariko Village and out into the field.

The market was a much more peaceful place compared to the day before, only the usual inhabitants were dotted around doing random activities. Link and Saria had decided to go in the shooting gallery to pass some time. Link placed 20 rupees on the counter receiving 15 arrows from the owner. Saria stood admiring the room with its western scenery, she had only been in there once before and that was when they could only use a slingshot which was a couple of years ago. Link took out his bow and handed it to Saria.

"Ladies first." He grinned placing the arrows on the counter near her. She selected the first arrow and put it into the bow ready to start, a whistle blew and the first rupee appeared which was an easy target since it stayed in one place. Saria pulled back the arrow and sent it flying straight into the green rupee. Next two blue ones appeared which she hit perfectly too. Soon the last two appeared, Saria was about to shoot when the door burst open and in came Ruto and Mido. When she had turned to see who it was Saria had still shot the arrow but since she hadn't been looking it flew into one of the animal heads, bounced off it and flew right through Link's hat.

"Oh!" I'm so sorry Link." She exclaimed dropping the bow onto the counter. Link took off his hat to remove the arrow which had torn all the way through the material.

"It's ok." He smiled. "I have about a dozen spare." He then turned to Mido and Ruto who were waiting behind him.

"We thought we'd come into town for the day." Ruto piped up swinging a small bag of rupees in one of her hands then grabbed Mido's arm while gesturing for the others to follow her outside.

The market was now a little busier as it was later in the day, the four headed towards the fountain and sat on the edge, Ruto dipped a hand into the water enjoying the feel of it then looked up at the sun.

"Hmm looks like lunchtime, how about we go to one of the back alley cafes?" She asked standing up in front of the other three. Link and Mido nodded standing up with her, but Saria wanted to do something first.

"I'll catch up with you, there's something I want to look at before lunch." Link looked a little puzzled wondering what she was going to look for and offered to go with her but she pushed him in the direction that Ruto and Mido were heading saying she'd be fine, Link sighed and reluctantly went after them. As soon as they'd disappeared into one of the alleys Saria span around and made her way down the other alley heading towards the jeweller's.

"I wonder if my locket is ready." She mused dodging bits of rubbish and small boxes as she walked.

Ebony entered the busy town after a long walk through the field. The guard on standby gave her a funny look but she just ignored it and carried on moving focusing only on her mission. As she came into the main square she spotted Saria vanishing down one of the alleys and hurried after her.

Saria was just about to open the jeweller's door when there was a loud crash behind her, she quickly turned around and saw a young girl laying amongst a pile of boxes. Ebony had fallen when she had been running to catch up with Saria, it had not been a part of her plan at all but it seemed to have worked. Saria walked back down the alley and knelt down beside the girl holding a hand out to help her back to her feet.

"Are you ok?" She asked pulling Ebony up. Ebony brushed herself down then nodded.

"Yes I'm fine, thank you for helping me up, I didn't know there was so much rubbish back here." She said truthfully because the last time she had been there was the time she had stolen the locket and had never really taken a good look around.

"Hmm me neither." Saria continued. "Wouldn't think the market by Hyrule castle would be such a tip would you? Anyway what was a young girl like you doing wandering around an alley by herself?" Saria asked taking a few steps back as Ebony moved out of the middle of the boxes trying to think of a good enough reason, instead she decided to throw the same question back.

"I could ask the same to you." She replied trying to lead Saria back into the main market area.

"I was going to get something, but I guess it can wait, where are your parents?" Ebony froze at the question cursing her sister in her mind since she hadn't prepared for these questions and was close to ruining it all.

"I don't have any….uh I mean they've gone on holiday!" She blurted out and ran out into the main square and fell over again grabbing the fountain wall to stop herself from falling flat on her face.

"Damn these shoes!" She mumbled to herself in anger. Saria caught up with her and sat on the fountain wall.

"So let me get this right, your parents have gone away leaving you all alone to go where you like?" Saria asked in a slightly sarcastic tone that annoyed Ebony.

"Do you at least have a name then?" Saria added.

Ebony was mentally slapping herself for not thinking of these things beforehand.

"Um yes, my name is….Ellen." She lied, giving her real name would have been too much of a give away.

"Nice to meet you Ellen, I'm Saria and I was about to go for lunch with some friends, why don't you join us?" She smiled holding out a hand. Ebony really was hungry and this was the perfect start to her plan so she gladly agreed taking Saria's hand and being lead into the other alley.

A/N: Wheeee review!


	7. Ebony's conscience

A/N: Thanks for reviewing, some of them don't seem to be showing but they all get mailed to me so no worries. Anyhoo on with chapter 7!

Link, Ruto and Mido sat at a table in the corner of the café waiting for Saria to finally catch up with them.

"Where the heck is she?" Ruto mumbled fiddling with a small vase of flowers set in the centre of the table, as she said that Saria entered through the door closely followed by a younger girl. The three at the table looked at her wondering who she was and where had she come from. Saria pulled a chair from another table since there were only four on their table then slid in next to Link while Ebony sat on the new chair at the end.

"So who's your friend?" Mido asked still staring at Ebony.

"This is Ellen, we met in the market." Saria replied not really bothering to explain anything else just yet, Ebony could see they wanted to talk about her so she offered to get in some drinks. As soon as she had gone Ruto and Mido leaned in closer.

"Are you crazy?!" Ruto snapped in a quiet voice so only their table would hear. "You can't go picking up any random kid you see on the street, you could get accused of kidnapping!" She finished.

"But she's not just some kid, there's something different about her and she seems to be all alone." Saria said pushing Ruto back out of her face. Link was the only one who didn't have anything to say on this new person on the scene, he just sat watching her carefully.

After lunch the group headed back into the market where they met Malon who had come into town to put up some posters for the horse races that would be taking place very soon, she taped a poster to a shop wall and then ran over to see them.

"I assume you're coming up to the ranch today to see the competition?" She asked turning to Link who gulped and fidgeted with his hat. Saria grabbed his arm and began dragging him out of the market.

"We're on our way right now!" She yelled grinning, Ruto and Mido trailed quickly after them leaving Malon to finish up with the posters.

The ranch was packed full of different horses all ready for racing, along with them came their trainers who were gathered in the main house chatting about the upcoming events. The group entered the house and looked around.

"Hmm this must be where you register." Saria said to no one in particular, Link stood off to the side hoping he could get out of this. Saria went over to him and took his hand.

"Are you ok?" She asked looking sincerely concerned. "You know you don't have to do anything if you don't want to, I guess I'll just enter all by myself." Link looked startled at that and pulled her outside.

"What?! You can't enter, it could be dangerous." He said with a scared expression on his face.

"Link, I didn't become Hylian just to sit around having a quiet life." Link seemed to be a little hurt at that comment.

"I thought you became Hylian to be with me." Saria thought for a moment then smiled.

"Oh yeah, that was one of the other smaller reasons." Link rolled his eyes putting his arms around her and sighing.

"I suppose we better get signed up for these races then." He said letting go of her as she went back inside, he was about to do the same when he heard a strange noise like a bottle top being taken off. Link pressed his back up against the stable wall and slid along to the end to take a look around the corner. There stood Ebony taking a sip of the potion, she had brought an extra bottle so it wouldn't wear off so fast. Link frowned but didn't have time to do anything else as Saria came back out calling him in, he wouldn't forget it though.

Talon sat at the bottom of the house stairs looking half asleep as usual and sorting out lists of entrant's names for the events. Saria made her way over to him and sat on the table.

"Ah Hello there Miss Saria, will ya be enterin' the races then?" Saria nodded so Talon passed her a piece of paper to sign her name on.

"Since ya don't have one of yer own horses ya can go and borrow one of mine." Talon said pointing out to the stables. Saria smiled and thanked Talon then went out to the stables.

"You're not really going to actually use one of those are you?" Link asked joining her in the stables. "They're as slow as a horse can get." He finished while leaning on one of the fences, Saria was about to say something when someone entered.

"He's right you know, these old things wouldn't stand a chance." Link and Saria turned to see the newcomer. He was a tall young man who looked about seventeen or eighteen, had long dark brown hair that was pulled back into a ponytail that matched his soft brown eyes, he looked quite handsome and was probably a bit of a charmer. He stepped over to Saria.

"You're quite welcome to borrow one of my horses if you wish." He smiled not taking his eyes off her. Link narrowed his eyes at that and moved closer to Saria.

"Wow thank you um….-"

"Marcus, Sir Marcus." He said taking a small bow. "I have travelled from a far away country with a group of my finest horses just to enter this amazing event, now when you're ready please come out and we can pick out a horse for you." With that he took a step back then exited the stables.

"What a joke." Link mumbled, Saria laughed and put her arms around him.

"You're not jealous are you?" She asked moving a few stray strands of hair out of his face.

"No! I just don't like watching some posh guy hitting on my girlfriend, did you see the way he couldn't stop looking at you, it was-" But before he could say anymore Saria placed a finger on his lips then kissed him.

"He can flirt as much as he wants, I'm with you aren't I? Nobody else comes close, but he is letting me use one of his horses which is nice, if he thinks he'll get anything out of it though that's his problem." Link seemed satisfied with that even though he had already known it deep down it was still good to hear it.

Saria pulled the horse to a stop near the white line marked on the path then slid off.

"You're not a bad rider." Marcus said taking the reigns of the horse loosely in one hand.

"Well I had a good teacher." She replied smiling in the direction of Link who was jumping a few fences with Epona.

"Oh? So you got your riding skills from your brother?" If she had been drinking something Saria would have spat it out right about then.

"My brother!? Change that to boyfriend." She managed to say after regaining herself from the shock. Marcus looked taken aback by that news.

"I'm very sorry, it was just the way you were talking to each other in the stables seemed rather family like." He said trying to get himself out of the embarrassment.

"We've known each other for so long, I guess we're used to talking to each other in that way." Marcus slowly nodded wishing his assumption had been right anyway. Saria needed something to change the subject, then it hit her.

"Hey I think you'd get on very well with Zelda." Marcus raised a brow.

"You mean Princess Zelda?" He had heard a lot about the Princess of Hyrule but had never actually seen her, meeting her would be a great honour he thought.

"Of course, you'll have to wait until she gets back from her uh holiday." Saria lied not wanting to spread it around that Zelda was in hiding from a monster roaming the castle.

Soon the sun began to set covering the ranch in an orange glow, most of the riders had now left to get ready for the first race that would be taking place the following day. All afternoon Ebony had been sitting by the stable wall watching people riding around the ranch on many different horses, sometimes she wished she was a normal girl and could have had a go but that was impossible now.

Saria spotted Ebony and walked over to her.

"We were just about to go back to the castle but I think there's time for one last ride, what do you say?" For the first time in ages Ebony gave a genuine smile, no one had ever offered her anything unless they had gotten something in return.

"That'd be great." She smiled and jumped up following Saria over to the horse she had been riding most of the day.

"I don't think I'll be able to get on." Ebony sighed hating her new smaller body. Saria realised she was right so she carefully lifted her onto the horse.

"Too small maybe but not too heavy." Saria said taking one of the reigns and walking alongside the horse. Ebony looked down at Saria then up at the sky, this reminded her so much of the time when everything was good when she lived in a quiet village with her sister and uncle, it was all so perfect until he came along and changed their lives forever, moulding them into his pawns and turning them into his dark minions. Both her uncle and sister had changed a lot but she couldn't or maybe she wouldn't, her heart would not be consumed by darkness but here she was doing evil biddings for her sister only because Saffron was the only one she had left, without Saffron who would she have then?

After about ten minutes of going round the ranch field it was time to head back to the castle. It had only been a short walk but Ebony had really enjoyed being on the horse and hoped to one day learn to ride properly, the chances of that actually happening were very slim though. Saria helped her down and put the horse into one of the stables since Marcus had gone to wherever it was he was staying.

"Would you like to come up to the castle?" Saria asked a surprised Ebony, she had completely forgotten what she was meant to be doing, she felt a slight ache in her heart, unlike her sister she had a conscience, she didn't think she could go through with this plan anymore but agreed to go to the castle, for once she could sleep in a decent bed instead of that cave floor.

The castle was now silent, no guards were rushing about and no one was yelling. Ruto and Mido had disappeared earlier in the day, probably had gone back to Zora's domain. Link, Saria and Ebony entered through the main door and headed to one of the sitting rooms. Impa was sat by a blazing fire fiddling with some papers, she looked up as the trio came in.

"Anything happen this afternoon?" Link asked taking a seat in one of the armchairs.

"Hmm not much, oh there was a loose redead wandering about the castle courtyard. Link looked startled and wondered how a thing like a redead could get to that part of the castle.

"Maybe it wanted to try and sneak past the guards and see Zelda." He grinned, Impa just shook her head.

"This isn't funny, monsters aren't supposed to be able to enter any areas of the castle, it could get worse and put everyone here in great danger." As she finished her sentence there was a knock at the door and a flustered guard burst in.

"There's been a message from Goron City, it's under attack!" He shouted. Link jumped up taking out his sword.

"It must be the monster." He said, Saria stood up and nodded and the two hurried out of the room on their way to the Gorons, Ebony had just fallen asleep on the long couch not knowing what was going on around her because for the first time in years she had enjoyed the majority of her day.

A/N: So there was chapter 7, the next won't be up for a few weeks since I'm going away but I'll get onto it as soon as I'm back. Please review!


	8. The underground world

A/N: Eep sorry for the wait, what with going away and then my pc crashing things kind of got held back. Oh and then I found the Zelda manga and got into that, Link and Saria look so cute in it! Now here's chapter 8.

The market seemed quiet but as Link and Saria hurried around the corner of the dusty white path they heard a small groan, a group of redeads had taken over the area.

"Um guys I think you're a little late, the shops closed a few hours ago." Link said as he drew his sword preparing to take out the monsters.

"Wait Link, leave these late shoppers to me, you need to get to Death Mountain!" Saria yelled while powering up a green energy orb and blasting it at the nearest enemies. Link hesitated but then nodded knowing she could handle the redeads on her own. He quickly put his sword away and dashed out of the market. Saria sent a few more orbs around the market knocking out all of the monsters. Thinking they had all disappeared she took a seat on the edge of the fountain to catch her breath. Suddenly a white hand reached out of the water, grabbed her by the throat and dragged her under into the underground world.

Link ran up the first slope of Death Mountain slashing at the odd tektite that tried to ambush him, as he neared the entrance to the city he could hear faint cries that sounded like Darunia.

"I order you to let me and my people go free this instant!" The Goron King shouted banging on what sounded like his throne room door at the same time. Link entered the main room and realised all of the Gorons' must have been sealed into the throne room.

"I'm here brother! Who did this to you?" Link asked looking around trying to spot someone or something. Out of nowhere there was a bright flash of light, and out of the glare appeared wizrobe.

"I do believe that would be me." It cackled. With that the monster powered up its wand and aimed the first blast at Link who held up his shield and ran for cover trying to think up a plan as he did so.

"You can't hide that easily!" Wizrobe shrieked, a blue light surrounded it and in a blink of an eye it had warped right next to Link. Link tried to evade the attack once again but this time he wasn't so lucky. The blast knocked his shield flying out of his grasp while sending him crashing into a wall.

"Argh now I've lost my shield, not that it was helping anyway. Hmm I need to find this thing's weakness." Link pushed himself up and decided to give it everything he had. He pulled out his sword and dashed at wizrobe holding the blade out in front of him. But this wasn't good enough since it was easy for the monster to warp out of harm. After a few times of Link rushing towards wizrobe and it warping away Link came to the conclusion that if close up attacks wouldn't work it was time for some long distance ones but before that he needed to set up his plan. Taking out Foroe's Wind he cast a warp spot ready for himself then he waited. Soon wizrobe appeared again, Link rushed at it but of course it vanished and reappeared the other side of the room, right next to Link's warp spot. Quickly he took out his bow and with a careful aim shot a neatly placed arrow right into wizrobe who got caught off guard and fell to the ground.

Link grinned as he used Foroe's wind to get over to wizrobe and finish it off with a few sword swipes. He wanted to take a quick rest but knew the Gorons were still sealed into the thrown room, since there was no more of wizrobe it would be harder to open the door. Link leapt off the ledge landing in front of the large rock door.

"Brother? Are you all alright in there?" Link asked leaning against the door.

"We're all fine." Darunia replied, "But this door won't budge at all." Link had no idea how they were going to open the door. Firstly he tried to push it open by himself but that was no good, next he thought Zelda's Lullaby might work but it turned out to be just as useless as pushing against it.

"Wow this is some strong rock, since this was made by a Goron I wonder if a weapon used by a Goron would work." Link thought digging out the megaton hammer.

"Ok stand back everyone, this should work." Link hoped as he took a swing at the door which caused everything to shake around them. After a couple more hits the door began to crumble and eventually fell down leaving a small pile of rocks in its place. All of the Gorons cheered and ran out to hug Link who tried to remain standing during that. Darunia was the last to thank Link, he then turned to view the destroyed door.

"Looks like we'll be busy tomorrow, we shall venture into the cavern and collect some more of the finest rocks to rebuild the door, thank you again brother. I can't believe the nerve of that thing, barging into our home and demanding we hand over the locket or it would never release any of us." Link looked surprised at what Darunia had just said, why would there by monsters searching for the locket in these parts of Hyrule, unless it was actually close by. He shrugged it off for now but would come back to the idea later on, right then he had to get back to the market to see if Saria was ok.

Upon entering the market everything seemed to be back to normal apart from the purple smoke drifting up from the fountain. Link ran over to have a closer look and noticed that the water had turned a light purple , he knelt down to get a better view but tripped over something instead. Looking at the place he had been kneeling he saw a small ocarina laying on the ground, picking it up he knew whose it was straight away.

"This is Saria's ocarina, but where is she? He assumed she had gone back to the castle and had dropped the ocarina without realising so he headed up the hill to check.

Link dashed through the castle corridors and back to the sitting room where Impa and Ebony still were. Impa looked up as Link entered.

"Is Saria in the castle?" Link managed to say as he stopped for some air. Impa shook her head starting to look worried. Link then explained about how the Gorons were now safe and how there was purple coloured water in the fountain and Saria's ocarina had been laying on the floor near it. Impa looked down at the floor.

"They must have her now." She mumbled.

"Who!?" Link snapped looking quite agitated.

"The ones who live under the ground, ones like those beneath the well." Impa stood and collected up some of the papers she had been sorting through. "The only way to Saria would be to travel through the underground maze, the entrance is in Kakariko as you know, give me a second, I shall accompany you."

After waiting for a few minutes Link and Impa exited the town out into the night air and on to Kakariko village. The small village was silent at this time of night, only the odd cuckoo would make a sound. Impa led Link over to the well where he had once recovered the Lens of Truth from. The two climbed down the rusty old ladder and entered the well not knowing what they would encounter inside.

Back at the castle Ebony had been standing by a window watching Link and Impa heading out of town, she felt that something was wrong and decided to follow them. As she passed the fountain she stopped to take a look at the oddly coloured water.

"He must have returned, if that is the case my sister won't be very happy." Ebony sighed and sat on the fountain wall.

"Huh? What's this?" She asked herself as she spotted something on the ground, picking it up she realised it was Saria's hair band that Link must have missed when he had found the ocarina.

"Saria, you were so kind to me…..I'll help you!" Ebony jumped up then paused, "Uh my sister will probably be mad about this but it's something I have to do." She pocketed the hair band and ran into the field

"It's darker than I remember it being down here." Link whispered as he and Impa made their way through the underground maze being careful not to fall through any invisible holes. A purple mist loomed around one of the corners and down another passage. Link hurried after it until it seeped through a small hole in the wall.

"Damn it, the hole is too small for either of us to get through, there must be another way, do you know of one?" He turned to Impa who was looking around.

"Yes, this way." She said grabbing Link's arm and dragging him down another passage.

Deep in the underground world Saria was being held in a small room surrounded by a group of floor masters and a dead hand. The dead hand seemed to be saying something that wasn't very easy to make out.

"The locket, master would like the locket." It hissed swaying its long pale arms around the room nearly hitting Saria.

"The locket? I don't even have it!" If I did I wouldn't be in this mess!" She shouted then prepared to blast the monsters out of the room when all of a sudden the purple mist entered the room and the dead hand began to chuckle.

"No one uses magic in the purple mist, you will either hand over the locket or die."

Link slashed at the redeads blocking their path as he and Impa continued to travel deeper into the well. Since the mist prevented the use of magic Impa couldn't use any of her Sage powers. Soon they arrived at an odd looking door where a cloud of purple mist was now gathered. Suddenly Impa fell to the floor from inhaling so much of the mist.

"Whoa Impa!" Link knelt down next to her, she was still breathing, the mist must be harmful to Sages he assumed while shoving open the door to reveal Saria laying on the floor with a group of floor masters getting ready to attack.

"Back off!" Link yelled storming into the room slashing everything that came near him, he thought he was doing ok until a large hand grabbed his whole body and swung him up into the air. Just as it looked like the end for Link the other door burst open.

"This mist might block Sage magic but it has no effect on black magic!" Ebony exclaimed charging into the room and tossing a black energy orb at the dead hand. The potion had now worn off showing her true appearance. The dead hand dropped Link and lunged for Saria trying to grab her and escape by the look of it.

"Oh no you don't!" Ebony leapt in front of Saria and summoned a purple wall that she sent hurling into the dead hand. "Lucky uncle Alfos taught me that move." She smiled.

Link finished the rest of the monsters off then stared at Ebony.

"Alfos? Then that would make you Ebony."

Ebony looked to the floor and before she had a chance to explain anything was sucked up into a warp light supposedly by her angry sister.

"I'm sorry!" She yelled to Link just as she disappeared into thin air leaving him to wonder what on earth had just happened.


	9. Time for some truth

Link stared at the spot which Ebony had just disappeared from wondering what in all of Hyrule had just happened. He then remembered where he was, Impa was still outside the door but slowly waking up and Saria was still unconscious. Shaking himself back to reality Link carefully lifted Saria into his arms thankful to have her back with him. Impa pulled herself up as Link came over to her.

I suppose we can head back to the castle now then?" She asked casually while brushing herself free of dust. Link just nodded and carried on walking forgetting that he was the only one who had just seen what had happened, Impa shrugged and skipped after him.

A light rain pattered down upon them as they emerged from the well, Impa continued to skip behind Link who was starting to get annoyed by her unusual behaviour.

"Impa could you please stop skipping like that? It really isn't like you."

The Shadow Sage just smiled and carried on skipping ahead of him, something was seriously wrong.

The castle looked menacing in the darkness of the night, as Link approached it still carrying Saria images of Ganon's castle flashed before him and he remembered the dark looming tower Ganondorf had turned the Royal castle into during his seven year sleep, luckily that was all over now.

Using his free hand Link slowly pushed open the old castle door and entered the main hallway. There was silence, the whole building seemed so empty even with all of the guards and servants clattering about in the daytime, it didn't seem right without Zelda and her father there. After closing the door Link wondered where Impa had disappeared to, there was something really strange going on, he decided to take a look in the library for any information about it. Not wanting to leave Saria alone in a room again in that place he carried her with him and gently placed her in one of the large chairs that inhabited the library. Setting himself in another he began to flit through some old magic books.

A small candle on the table flickered as Link turned yet another dusty page of what seemed like the hundredth book he had scanned through. Suddenly he came across something that stood out.

"Now what did Impa encounter tonight? Ah yes that purple mist." Link mumbled to himself as he ran his finger down a list of dangerous magic until he found what he wanted.

Black magic: White Magic disarming method - Appears as a dark purple mist, when one who knows the art of White Magic comes into contact with this they will instantly lose the use of their powers and may pass out from shock. These effects usually result in the victim to remain unconscious the whole time or to become very over excited and active. However, the effects are only temporary and should wear off after a few hours.

"So that's what's caused this, well at least it's not permanent." Link sighed as he closed the book and was about to stand up when he felt a hand lightly touch his shoulder, turning to look up he saw a puzzled looking Saria.

"I didn't know you enjoyed reading so much." She smiled directing her gaze to the piles of books scattered along the table. "What were you looking for?" She asked removing her hand.

"Hmm, oh it's not important right now, what is important is that you're here." Link returned her earlier smile as he pulled her onto his lap wrapping both arms around her and softly kissed her. "I'm scared to let go of you in case I lose you again." He whispered like it was a big secret that the Hero of Time would actually be scared of something.

"Why would you lose me again?" She asked while sliding down beside him and leaning her head against his chest. Link remembered she had been unconscious during most of the night's events.

"Don't you remember what happened?" Saria thought about that for a minute then replied.

"Not really, all I remember is being pulled into the fountain then all of these monsters surrounded me and kept asking about my locket, but I obviously said I don't have it since that's the truth, it would be nice to have now though…." She trailed off and began to stare at the floor. Link knew he couldn't hide things from her anymore.

"Sar I have something I need to tell you." He said quietly trying to think how he was going to explain what had been going on. "It's about your locket, it's not actually in the jeweller's anymore." He went on to explain about Saffron and Ebony taking the locket and about how he had just found that Ellen had been Ebony the whole time.

Saria stared blankly at him for a second then untangled herself from his arms and stood up. "So what you're saying is, you've known all this time that the locket had been stolen and about the Shadow sisters but you never thought about telling me any of it?

"It wasn't like that!" Link exclaimed trying to defend himself but had the feeling it wasn't going to work. "I was only trying to protect you, I'm actually surprised Ruto didn't tell you first." Link winced when he realised what he'd just said.

Saria shot him a deadly look. "Oh so Ruto knew as well? Who else did you tell before me Link? Mido? Zelda? Or maybe you somehow even told Ganondorf!

Link looked helplessly towards the only person who could make him feel so small, he tried to move towards her but she backed away.

"And you were trying to protect me?" She continued, "I'm not a child you know? I don't need 'protecting' as you call it, some truth would be nice once in awhile though but no that's too much to expect even from the person I thought I trusted most in the world, oh wait, I can't trust anybody not just you!" With that said she ran out of the door slamming it behind her.

Link quickly followed to see her pulling open the main castle doors.

"Where are you going?" He yelled nervously.

Saria stopped what she was doing and gave him a very hurt look. "I'm going to a place where the only thing I can trust exists!" Without another word she vanished into the night.

Link took off after her rushing through the door and almost tumbling down the steps, just as he reached the bottom of them something hard and cold slammed him right on the back of his head causing him to black out.

Saria ran as fast as she could through the now pouring rain without looking back once. She slowed down as she reached the hollow wooden entrance and walked in. The Forest was silent at that time of night, it had only been a few days since she had last been there but it felt like a lifetime. Making her way along the grass covered paths she reached the entrance that led to the Deku Tree, just as she was about to enter she heard a familiar voice already talking to the Tree.

"I don't know anymore Great Deku Tree, I really did used to love her but the feeling isn't there anymore and now I'm stuck like this, not that I mind but it would be nice if the girl I've always felt something for would return those feelings, I guess that's never going to happen."

Saria froze when she realised that voice belonged to none other than Mido, she wondered what he was talking about.

"Well Mido," The Tree replied, "Everything happens for a reason, maybe you and Ruto were never meant to be. As you already know I cannot turn you back into a full Kokiri but I can advise you, I think you should go and see more of the world, meet new people and try new things. After all, you have the ability to go anywhere you want now."

Mido nodded taking in the words of the Tree, he decided to go away and think for awhile about what he really wanted. Talking to Ruto about it wouldn't be easy. Turning to go he noticed someone standing in the entrance to the meadow.

"Saria?" He asked quite shocked to see her. "Are you ok?"

She stood there for a moment looking like she had forgotten where she was but then walked down the slope and stood directly in front of Mido.

"Did you know?" She asked barely in a whisper.

Mido seemed to be confused at what he had just been asked but then it was clear by the look on her face.

"Um, I knew some of it, Ruto filled me I on bits here and there and I was in the room when Link first told her."

"Ah yes, Ruto." Saria said walking around him clenching one of her fists, "Everybody tells Ruto this and asks Ruto that but nobody lets me know anything even when it is based around me!" She ended in a yell that echoed throughout the entire Forest. After that she collapsed onto her knees tears silently sliding down her face.

Deep in the caves of Death Mountain Ebony appeared in a bright warp light, stepping out she looked around. Suddenly a hand appeared out of nowhere slapping her harshly across the face causing her to stumble backwards, the nails of the hand caught her skin and left a small cut on one side of her face.

"You idiot!" Saffron hissed "What do you think you were doing saving them like that? Those monsters could have killed them for us!"

Ebony stood up pressing a hand against her newly formed cut. "You know they are servants of him right? The purple water and mist proved that."

Saffron blinked then grinned, "Ah so he has finally returned, now the fun has really began, but you still should have let them destroy Link and Saria! Who cares if he did our work for us? Now, I have sent a wild moblin I managed to tame with magic to bring Link to us, they should be arriving quite soon actually."

The large moblin laughed as it picked up the now unconscious Link and slung him over its shoulder then prepared to return to Death mountain. Inside the castle Impa had now recovered and was walking by one of the windows when she spotted the creature carrying what looked like Link. She shook it off thinking the effects of the mist must not have totally worn off yet.

Back in the Forest Saria had calmed down a little. The Deku Tree had asked Mido to leave so he could talk to Saria alone.

"I understand Link protecting me, he does it all the time when we're in danger but I didn't think he'd keep things from me thinking it would be better." Saria explained

"And he also told a few others who you thought you had some trust in as well." The Tree finished, Saria nodded in agreement.

"I think I need some time away from them all, would it be ok if I spent the night here?" Saria asked pushing herself up from the ground.

"Of course, you are always welcome here my child." Saria smiled at that answer, thanking the Tree she headed into the village and into her house. A night without any disturbances was just the thing she needed.

Saffron chuckled with glee as she saw the figure of the moblin coming up the hill carrying a sleeping Link. Clicking her fingers she opened the portal to the dark realm and directed the moblin to take Link through.

"What exactly are you doing?" Ebony asked while watching the moblin carry Link through the portal.

"Oh nothing much, we're just taking Link back home with us, when they find out he's disappeared I'm sure some of the Sages will come looking for him and when they do I'll use their own power against them!" She laughed taking out the locket to admire it another time.

The next morning Saria awoke to the sound of birds singing and children playing. She exited her house deciding she had better go back to the castle, Link must have been worrying by now. "Maybe I should let him know I'm ok through my ocarina." She went to take it out but found she didn't have it. "That's odd, I must have left it in the castle somewhere."

After a long walk across Hyrule Field Saria ran up to the castle. Inside Impa was sitting in one of the main living rooms busily sorting through papers again, Saria walked in and looked around. Impa stopped what she was doing.

"Hello Saria, did you need something?"

"I just came to see if my ocarina was here and to look for Link, I guess I'll search the castle." Saria answered leaving the room to begin searching.

Soon an hour had passed and Saria was having no look finding anything, she made her way back to the room Impa was in, taking a seat across from Impa she sighed.

"I can't seem to find my ocarina or Link, did he say anything about going somewhere?"

Impa looked up from her papers then remembered the previous night. I might have seen some sort of moblin carrying him away last night but I can't be sure."

"A moblin? You didn't think to tell anyone about this when you saw it?" Saria snapped jumping up

"I thought it was just the after effects of the mist." Impa replied

Saria paced the room trying to think where this moblin would have taken Link. "What if we never find him? I was so rude to him last night…"

"It's ok, from what I've calculated from recent events it seems that the Shadow sisters have your locket but something else also wants it and that something else attacked Death Mountain looking for it, meaning that more than likely Link is somewhere on Death Mountain." Impa finished putting her papers down awaiting a response from Saria.

"Right, it looks like I'm going to Death Mountain then, don't worry Link help's on the way."


	10. To the tower

Link opened his eyes to find himself encased in a long glass tube with the only hole being right at the top. He tried to move but discovered his arms and ankles were chained to the wall that the tube was placed against. Saffron noticed slight movement from his direction so she went over to gloat.

"Well hello there Hero of Time, we meet again." She whispered stroking the glass grinning evilly.

"What do you want with me?" Link asked tugging on the chains trying to free himself. With a simple click of her fingers the glass tube went down leaving only the chains to hold Link in place. Moving seductively towards him she placed a hand on his face while she used the other to run her fingers slowly through his hair.

"I've always wanted to do this." She smirked and without warning latched her lips onto his forcing her tongue harshly into his mouth where it took in his taste.

Link nearly choked with disgust at the action, reacting the only way he thought possible he bit down on her tongue causing her to leap back. "Stay away from me you sick witch!" He shouted and spat away the foul taste of her.

Saffron growled at his reaction but quickly calmed herself. "Mmm I can see why Saria likes you so much, you feel good." She winked and clicked her fingers for the glass to return. "I might come back for some more later, when I'm done killing your girlfriend and other lovely friends."

Link glared at her as she left then took his first proper look around the room. It was quite a large room lined with golden brown walls and the same colour floor to match. He thought it slightly resembled the room Ganondorf had used for the final battle, except this room had no windows. Golden chandeliers hung from the ceiling creating the only available light source.

"I wouldn't blame Saria if she never bothered to look for me." He sighed sadly.

In the castle Saria was planning how she would go about getting to Link.

"You can't go alone you know?" Impa said as she was tidying away all the papers.

"You're right, I think only one or two should go and the rest remain on stand by. If you contact all the Sages and let them know where I'm going, I'll go and ask Ruto to come with me since she seems to know so much about this." Saria told Impa before she left the castle to go to Zora's Domain.

Saria entered the watery domain after having to yell for one of the Zora guards to let her in since she didn't have her ocarina to play Zelda's Lullaby which usually opened the waterfall entrance. Luckily most of the Zoras knew who she was so it wasn't a problem. Carefully walking up the rocky paths Saria waved hello to King Zora in the throne room then went out to the fountain where Ruto was feeding Lord Jabu Jabu. But as she entered Zora's Fountain all that Saria could hear were loud sobs, she came out of the tunnel to see a crying Ruto in a heap on the floor.

"Ruto? Are you ok?" Saria asked as she approached the crying Zora.

Ruto wiped her eyes and glared up. "Do I look ok?" She snapped getting to her feet, "If you and Mido had done what good little Kokiri's should do and stayed where you belonged none of this would have happened!"

"What the heck are you talking about?" Saria asked trying not to lose her temper for the second time in the space of two days.

Ruto started laughing, "Mido was just here! He broke up with me saying the feelings he used to have were gone so he'd be going away for awhile! You know what I think? I think he still has feelings for you! Had to take Link off me and now Mido didn't you?"

"I'm not taking Mido from anyone and Link was never yours in the first place! I didn't even come here to talk about this." Saria already being in a hurry was slowly losing patience.

"Oh that's right, it's all you you you! But whenever Ruto wants to talk about herself nobody wants to know!" She then proceeded to shout ' me me me' over and over in Saria's face until it all got too much.

SLAP!

Ruto stumbled back putting a hand to her face realising she'd gone too far that time.

"Selfish? If I'm so selfish why am I here right now asking you to help me find the person I care most about in the world? Not only is it your duty as a Sage to aid the Hero of Time but more importantly it is your duty as a friend but if you don't care then fine, I'll go alone." Saria finished turning to leave, before she got anywhere Ruto grabbed her arm.

"I'll come." She meekly whispered being careful not to anger Saria anymore

"Ok, meet me in Kakariko in an hour." Saria finished before heading back to the castle to collect some things.

Link had managed to drop off to sleep, leaning his head against the glass a faint mist appeared on it as he steadily breathed in and out.

Saffron slithered into the room once again to gaze at him.

"Now to weaken him some more, a nice nightmare should do it." She quietly chuckled opening up a small bottle containing dark purple powder. Tipping some into her hand she lowered the glass to sprinkle some over the sleeping boy. "Sweet dreams my dear."

The room was silent. Link cautiously opened his eyes, at first everything was blurred but then he realised he was still in that awful tower. Looking around he noticed he wasn't chained up anymore which was odd since no one was around to keep an eye on him.

"Maybe she decided to give up and went bowling." Link mumbled sarcastically taking a few uneasy steps forward. Suddenly footsteps came around the corner to reveal…

"Saria!" Link lit up as he saw the one person that meant so much to him. "I'm really sorry about-"

"Don't bother explaining." She cut him off but there was something different about her tone of voice. "I'm not listening to your excuses I only came here to tell you it's over between us, I can't trust you anymore and I'm glad that stupid locket was stolen, it's not like it means anything to me now!"

Link looked devastated, a burning pain seared through his body as his heart ripped apart, this was mental torture of the worst kind. A second later the image of Saria disappeared and was replaced by Saffron who began to laugh triumphantly.

"Looks like the only person who wants you now is me." She sneered clicking her fingers. Instantly Link felt himself being lifted off his feet flying back towards to wall, the chains clamped themselves tightly around his arms and ankles causing physical pain to go with the mental. "I like my guys where I can keep an eye on them, you and I would make an excellent team you know?" Saffron said floating up to him stroking his hair. "Why have a girl when you can have a woman?"

Link woke with a start to find himself in the tower room again, was he dreaming or was this real? His whole body was shaking, that dream or more better described nightmare had given him quite a scare. Hot tears fought to escape his eyes but he shut them tight trying to hold any back. Link hated to cry in front of anyone especially the enemy, he didn't want Saffron to think her plans were working. He tried to calm himself down but it wasn't working very well, the thing that frightened him most had just been shown to his face looking so real. Saria had not only rejected him, she hated him.

Back at the castle Saria was frantically searching through Link's room for any useful items she might need. She assumed he had a few with him since hardly any were on the floor or in the cupboards. Moving a hand under the bed she felt a small box, carefully bringing it out to reveal the dagger that had belonged to Link's father.

"The Master Sword is a bit heavy for me so I guess this will do." Removing the dagger from its box Saria placed it in her belt then exited the room, what she didn't realise was that something was following her from a distance.

Saffron was now in the lower level room of the tower where Ebony had been silently waiting.

"Right I have a big job for you little sister." Saffron smirked twisting the locket around the fingers of one hand. "I am assuming that Link's friends will be arriving quite soon, I want you to destroy any that try to get to him, just save the Forest Sage for me." Ebony gulped, she wanted no part in this sad vendetta but on the other hand if it pleased her sister then it was worth it.

The village of Kakariko was bathed in an orange glow as the sun set over the land. Two figures ran up the old dull steps on their way to Death Mountain.

"Did you let anyone know where we're going?" Ruto panted as she tried to keep up with Saria.

"I told Impa that if we don't come back within a few hours to send as many of the other Sages she can find." Saria informed the Zora princess. Taking out a map she looked ahead.

"What the heck do you need a map for? The way is obvious! It's up!

Saria sighed for once she actually agreed with Ruto, scrunching the map up she put it back in her pocket to carry on walking.

Death Mountain loomed over the two girls, as the name states it's not an easy place to travel up. The weak of mind and weak of body usually fail this feat. Saria stopped for a breath after scrambling up another tall ledge, Ruto eventually joined her after struggling to pull herself up. Behind them stood the highest cliff in the whole of Hyrule.

"Lucky for us we don't need to worry about that." Saria smiled standing back on her feet to continue their journey.

"How do you know where they are?" Ruto asked catching up to her.

"Because I saw a suspicious looking cave on the map that you called useless." Saria replied turning off the main trail which led to a small downhill path leading into said cave.

Inside the cave it was empty apart from the large flashing portal in the back. Saria ran in pointing to it.

"There's our answer, come on let's go!" She yelled jumping through without hesitation. Ruto was a little more careful.

"She must really love Link, she's been very commanding recently." The Zora shrugged following her fellow Sage into the unknown.

The world was dark, purple clouds hovered over the sky while the ground was dry and lifeless. The Shadow Sister tower stood glaring over the land near to where the girls had come out in, taking a final look behind them they entered it.

The first room was dimly lit by small candles dotted around the walls of the room. Dead leaves and vines grew out of the corners of the cold stone floor which caused every movement to echo loudly. Ebony was sat waiting in the shadows for anyone to come through the door, after her long wait two people finally did.

"Ah so you've come at last." She grinned flying out of the shadows landing neatly in front of them. "Well if you want to see your dear Hero of Time you'll have to get past me first."

Saria tilted her head to one side looking confused, she wasn't used to making friends with people then having to fight them.

"I guess you'd be Ebony then, Ellen was a nice disguise you pulled off." She said calmly. " You must care about your sister a lot to be her personal lap dog." Saria smirked seeing Ebony's anger building. Ruto stood quietly behind Saria, there was no need to say anything since her friend was doing fine on her own.

"Saffron said to leave you for her but I'm sure she wouldn't mind me weakening you!" With that Ebony flew up into the air before diving down casting a spell as she did so, Saria leapt out of the way pushing Ruto with her.

"No one makes me fall on the floor!" Ruto shrieked jumping up to power a blue orb that she shot towards Ebony with great speed. The younger Shadow sister crashed into a wall from the blow, even though she managed to quickly recover it had given Saria enough time to think of a plan.

"Ruto, see those vines over there?" She whispered. "If you distract her again I'll bring them to life." Ruto nodded understanding what Saria had in mind.

"Hey shadow sap over here!" Ruto shouted running around the room away from Saria. Ebony growled taking the bait perfectly.

The Forest Sage stood silently reciting a spell in her mind, a soft wind began to blow through the room drifting towards the dead vines, unexpectedly to Ebony the plants sprang to life clawing towards her. Trying to resist wasn't an option since the vines were too strong and a moment later she found herself tangled in a tight mess on the floor.

"Don't get yourself involved with people way out of your league." Ruto smiled dusting her hands off.

"It's alright, we'll get your sister back to normal for you." Saria said softly. "We just have to keep you down here for obvious reasons, Ruto would you mind keeping an eye on her…I want to do this by myself."

"Um if you're sure, if it gets too much I'll be straight up though!"

Saria thanked her then headed up the crumbling stairs to the highest floor.

Upon entering the final room she saw a pale looking Link practically hanging from the wall.

"Link!" She exclaimed running over to him, for some reason the glass was down but Saffron was nowhere in sight. Link opened his eyes blinking a few times.

"Sar? Is that you? Don't say this is a dream again." He choked out not knowing how much more pain he could take that day. Saria had never seen him look so helpless, she gently placed a hand on his face lifting it to look at hers.

"Shh it's ok now, I don't know what she's been doing to you but I'm really here, I'm going to get you out of this." She smiled affectionately. Link was so happy to see her, all he wanted to do was to hold her, to make everything up to her, unfortunately the metal chains were stopping him moving anywhere.

"Touching." A sly voice scoffed sarcastically. "Such a shame this fairy tale of yours ends here." Saffron appeared in the room clasping her hands together.

"You'll pay for hurting him." Saria threatened narrowing her eyes as Saffron moved closer.

"Oh really Forest Sage? Come on and try me then!" Saffron summoned her long dark sword charging towards Saria. The younger girl moved quickly out of the way taking out the only weapon she had, the dagger.

"You think you can beat me with that puny thing?" Saffron burst into laughter letting her guard down, Saria took the chance, using all of her strength she ran at Saffron sinking the dagger into one of her arms. The eldest sister cried out in pain. "That was a lucky turn." She let go of her wounded arm making a slash for Saria who easily avoided it.

Link watched the fight anxiously, not being able to protect Saria was killing him inside. He gasped when he saw what happened next.

Saffron made another swipe with her blade knocking Saria's flat out of her hand. After that she threw her sword aside rose into the air and dashed towards Saria pinning her against the wall by her throat.

"Looks like I win." Saffron whispered with glee telepathically calling her sword to her from across the room. "Now to finish you."

"I don't think so!" A voice filled the room followed by a storm of blue magic orbs all directed at Saffron who loosened her grip letting Saria slip to the floor catching her breath. Saffron twisted around to see the intruder.

"I see Ebony didn't do as I told her to." She snarled powering up some dark spells to counter Ruto's attack. Just as the showdown was about to commence the room fell into total darkness, a new guest had arrived.

A/N: Reviews are always welcome.


	11. The Final Showdown

Impa sat quietly in the castle sitting room wondering what she should do next. Turning to look out the window she gasped as a ring of dark mist circled most of Death Mountain, something was going on and she needed to find out what. Just as she was about to leave the doors flew open to reveal…

"Hey Impa, did you miss me?" Zelda stood smiling in the doorway.

"Zelda? What are you doing here? You know it's dangerous in the castle right now."

"Yes I know but I couldn't leave Hyrule in its current state so I convinced Father to let me come back to help out." Zelda looked out the window to see what Impa had previously been staring at, "and by the look of it you need it."

Although she didn't like Zelda's decision Impa had to agree that having Zelda around to get everything in order was a good thing

"It looks like they'll need our help up on the mountain so I'm going to contact some of the other Sages then we'll be off." Heading to the door the two left the castle as Impa telepathically contacted Nabooru who she asked to bring some of her strongest warriors. She then contacted Darunia telling him to meet them in the mountain cave.

Entering the market a tall dark haired man that Zelda didn't know stepped in front of them. "So you must be the famous Princess Zelda." He smiled kissing her hand. "I'm Marcus a semi friend of Miss Saria and her charming boyfriend Link."

"Oh nice to meet you." Zelda looked slightly confused but let him say his bit. Spotting a long sword strapped to his back she had a burst of thought. "Say you wouldn't be a knight would you? We're kind of in need of all the help we can get right now. If you'd be willing to help that would be great." Gladly agreeing the new trio walked out into the field to await Nabooru and her warriors.

Saria sat frozen by the wall, the room was pitch black the only sound being slow dragging footsteps moving around. Squinting into the darkness she made out the outline of a large figure heading in the direction of the still chained up Link. Raising up a giant cold hand the figure placed it around Link's throat sniggering wickedly.

"I told you I would return Hero of Time." The thing hissed breathing its stale breath all over Link's sweating face. "But this time I am at my most powerful, Now I, Lord Ganon will destroy you." Swallowing hard Link prepared for the worst since there was nothing he could possibly do to avoid this.

Suddenly Ganon felt a sharp pain in his side as a green orb smacked into his body. "Leave him alone." Saria said nervously getting to her feet, no one was going to take Link from her again without a fight.

Seeing that the monster was distracted Ruto dived at a stunned Saffron who was staring in awe at her long lost master. Knocking the girl to the ground Ruto snatched the locket from her neck tossing it to Saria who swiftly grabbed it slipping it on just as Ganon charged over to her.

"You dare challenge me?" He snarled flailing his blades around in the air threateningly.

Although she was terrified Saria stood her ground. "You're just a big bully." She was about to continue when Ganon slammed the blunt end of one blade into the girl knocking her unconscious against the wall.

Ganon chuckled, "and you're just an annoying pest that should have stayed where she belonged!" He reached down in a blink of an eye grabbing a helpless Saria lifting her into the air. Link was furious, he thrashed in the chains like a caged animal but no matter what they wouldn't come loose. The Triforce of Courage began to glow on the back of his left hand sending a bright light across the room.

"Lord Ganon what are you planning to do?" Saffron asked watching her Lord's every move.

Ganon glared at her harshly. "You can shut up, if you'd kept your nose out of my business this would've ended long ago. But at least you got them to come here so I guess you have some uses. I'll deal with you later." He finished still clutching Saria in one hand pondering whether to crush her now or prolong the torture like he had originally planned to do. Raising one of his golden blades over her he smirked triumphantly at Link who was staring at him with pure hatred. Driving the blade straight into the unconscious Saria Ganon loosened his grip as she disappeared from sight in a flash of purple light.

"What have you done with her?" Link growled mentally vowing to punish Ganon for hurting her.

"Don't worry, I redesigned these blades to only wound a holder of the Triforce piece. The others will be transported to a dark world filled with shadows of the past which will tear them apart anyway!" The evil king laughed to himself insanely as he knowingly waited for Zelda to arrive.

"_Am I dead?"_ Saria wondered in her mind, opening her eyes all she could see was darkness. She appeared to be laying on something concrete but it was hard to tell with no light. Suddenly an explosion of images and voices filled the space around her.

_She was standing on a bridge watching her best friend leaving not knowing if she'd ever see him again._

_Darkness consumed her village, monsters roamed freely destroying anything in sight and haunting the temple._

_Phantom Ganon cackled wildly turning the Forest Temple into his lair ready to battle the one who came to save Hyrule._

Cascades of unwanted memories from the past flooded into view, Saria closed her eyes hoping it would end soon but the images pierced their way through her eyelids breaking into her mind. Was this the end?

"Why don't you just finish me off if you're going to?" Link yelled becoming more and more frustrated as he watched a silent Ganon patiently biding his time. Stopping to take a breath Link heard faint footsteps in the lower level of the tower. Turning his head to look at the room entrance he smiled when a familiar group of people barged in.

"Give it up Ganon we're not going to let you win!" Zelda exclaimed pointing an accusing finger at the beast. Behind her stood Marcus, Impa, Darunia with a couple of Gorons and Nabooru with some of her finest warriors who were holding a distraught looking Ebony between them.

"You're late Princess." Ganon chuckled, "you should all step into the room quickly if you want to live a little longer." He began to glow a deep red as he held out his right hand letting the Triforce of Power work it's magic. The tower began to shake, Zelda pulled everyone in as the floor started to rip from the rest of the tower. Ganon let out a roar of power as he proceeded to make the ceiling crumble away causing large pieces of stone to tumble all over them.

Marcus jumped through the falling rubble towards Link. "Time to get you out of these chains don't you think?" He smiled taking out his knight's sword. With a few swift swipes of the blade he managed to neatly cut the chains.

"You're a real Mary Sue aren't you." Link muttered falling to the ground wincing as he rubbed his aching wrists and ankles.

"I'll take that as a thank you." Marcus grinned. Link gave him a half smile then dragged himself up to take a peek through one of the now many cracks in the old walls. They were floating hundreds of feet from the land, everything looked so small and insignificant from above. One false move up here and it would be game over, exactly what Ganon had planned.

"I've always dreamt of pushing the Hero and Sage of Time plummeting to their deaths from a huge cliff." Ganon got his blades ready to do battle. "Today will be that day the dream comes true!" Slamming a blade into the stone floor he created an earthquake strong enough to send a series of cracks slithering towards the walls which instantly fell away leaving nothing but a floating platform for the final event. Holding out the other blade he charged directly towards Zelda who instinctively summoned Nayru's Love which she didn't need since Marcus appeared in front of her. Expertly he drove off each of Ganon's attacks with little trouble. Their blades clashed sending sparks everywhere, neither would give up.

"He's not bad." Nabooru whistled watching what could only be described as a dance of death. Unsheathing some Gerudo twin swords she raised them into the air. "What are we waiting for? Let's get in there!" She ran in slashing at an angry Ganon who managed to hold them both off at once.

Seeing that most of the group were keeping Ganon busy Link spotted his dagger that Saria had dropped laying on the floor. Picking it up he looked over to Saffron who was watching the battle nervously. Holding the small blade in his hand he decided it was time to teach her a lesson, the dagger would have to be an alternate for his sword right now.

Spying Link dashing towards her Saffron back flipped out of the way taking out her dark sword she smiled menacingly.

"Back for round two are you Hero of Time? I'm surprised you can do anything without your little girlfriend around to save you. Oh that's right, she couldn't!" Link gritted his teeth at that comment swinging the dagger at her sword blocking the first few attacks skilfully.

"I was brought up not to kick a girl but I'd say you're an exception." Link swiped her sword aside again then sent a foot around one of her legs tripping her over. Pushing the girl to the floor he held her down pressing the dagger against her throat. "If I was him." Link stared over at Ganon, "I'd kill you on the spot. But since I'm not I'll spare you if you tell me what he's done with Saria."

For the first time in a long while Saffron was feeling that word she hated, fear. "I….I don't know." She wheezed under his weight. "All I know is that the shadow world is not a place you want to be." Reaching for her sword Saffron brought it up slyly stabbing Link in his side.

Link glanced down at the place she'd wounded him seeing a red patch staining the material. Ignoring the immense pain in his side Link fumbled in his item pockets finding the Megaton Hammer. Giving it a light swing he knocked it into Saffron sending her flying off her feet.

"If you want to live you better stay right there." Link commanded shoving the hammer back in his item pocket. Closing his eyes he took out his ocarina, placing the instrument against his lips he played Saria's song in the hope it would at least connect with her.

Saria lay on the solid surface below her fighting off mental images of terror every second. Thinking she wouldn't be able to take this for much longer she got ready for the worst when suddenly the locket began to slightly glow. Struggling to block out the images she managed to hear the faint melody of her song.

"Saria are you there?" She heard Link's voice echoing around her.

"Link…" She mumbled trying to clear her mind to give a decent reply. "I don't think I can hold on much longer."

"You've got to fight, we need you back here, I need you.." Link trailed off. He wasn't familiar with situations like this but he knew if Saria didn't snap out of that daze she may never get out. Focusing his mind he channelled all of his positive thoughts through the ocarina.

The locket began to glow even brighter as the positive energy flowed through it sending out better memories. Feeling the pressure lifting Saria clung to the locket which was beginning to shake as a blinding light filled the area. A moment later she was laying on the ground next to a startled Link. Leaning down he helped her up pulling her into a big hug.

"You're bleeding." Saria gently touched his side.

"Oh it's nothing." He lied, he was used to hiding physical pain. "Come on, Ganon isn't tiring."

Link was right, Ganon had thrown Marcus to the floor and was now leaning one foot on the man's back slashing away the rest of the group who weren't doing so good. Morphing one of his blades into a long golden rope Ganon lassoed it around Zelda and Impa to keep them occupied for some time.

"Hey Ganon, fancy a real challenge?" Link told to Saria to stay back, he wanted to finish this one himself.

Chucking down the rope Ganon prepared his single sword, without warning he dived at Link attempting to land a hit which Link blocked easily matching Ganon's slashes move for move. Tossing a deku nut at the evil king's face Link rolled between his legs slashing at his tail. The Kokiri Emerald in the dagger's handle began to flash a bright green. Link realised the small dagger wasn't doing much damage but there was nothing else he could think to do.

Ganon span around slamming a fist into Link's back. Managing to remain standing Link drove the dagger into Ganon's empty hand causing the Goron Ruby to also light up. Not wanting to appear weak Ganon fought through the pain. Suddenly he knew how to get the upper hand, pretending to slash upwards he made Link block his face then swiftly moved downwards tripping the hero up craftily.

"Looks like you're history." Ganon went to deliver a final blow but Link held the dagger in front of himself hoping to block the sword. Just as Ganon's blade made contact the last stone began to glow a blinding blue. Link stared in wonder as the dagger span around in his grasp, one more flash and a long silver blade grew out of the handle. Gripping it firmly Link slung Ganon backwards knowing he had a chance to end this at last.

Slash, slash, parry, slash. The clash of swords raged on, neither boy nor beast giving in. The pair moved slowly closer to the edge of the platform focusing too much on the fight to even notice. Ramming his whole body into Link Ganon succeeded in making him slip from the edge. Sheathing his new sword Link clung to the edge desperately trying to pull himself up.

Unable to watch the fighting anymore Saria ran up behind Ganon jumping onto his back with immense force. Flipping his head down Ganon chucked her off sending her flying over the edge, luckily Link stretched out grabbing her arm with one of his hands leaving only one free to carry on holding he platform.

"Link if I let go you'll have a better chance to pull yourself up!" Saria shouted.

"No you don't! We either both survive or both die! There's no in between! Grab on to my leg so I can pull us up." Saria quickly took hold of his leg letting him use both hands to climb up but of course Ganon was having none of that.

"It may not be the Hero and Sage of Time but it's pretty close." Ganon laughed thrusting his sword down cutting right through one of Link's hands.

Link screamed in pain before letting go of the platform causing them both to fall to their deaths.

"_I'm sorry I wasn't good enough Sar, look what I let happen to you."_ Link telepathically apologized to her

_It's alright, at least we got the locket back and I got you back."_ Saria smiled taking his hand squeezing it tightly. Unexpectedly the locket began to glow yet again but this time it felt different. A moment later the two flickered from sight landing amazingly back on the platform. Ganon snorted in anger glaring at the cursed locket.

"Quick give me the locket." Link whispered, Saria had no idea what he was doing but handed it over anyway. Ganon aimed his blade at the piece of jewellery he loathed so much, taking a deep breath he threw it at the locket. Link dodged out of the way but the sword twisted in the air.

"I also designed it to home in on that piece of junk." Ganon sneered, "Five years gave me a lot of time to perfect it as you can see." Indeed Link did see, the blade sunk itself into the centre of the locket cracking right through into his chest. Falling to his knees Link snapped the thing off his neck chucking it to the floor coughing and spluttering as he did so.

Splitting in two the locket turned into a large swirling vortex. Ganon held onto a loose piece of wall but it wasn't very helpful, he gradually got pulled along the floor closer to the portal with an unknown destination.

"I came back once and I can do it again!" He yelled before getting sucked into a new world. Saffron was also trying to keep herself in one spot but the vortex was calling her to it. A large gust of wind swept her up dragging her viciously over.

"No. Saffron…." Ebony whispered watching her sister helplessly falling through the portal. A figure fell out of the vortex just as it closed, the locket was no more. Saria who was standing closest cautiously walked nearer to the figure which seemed to be a middle aged man. He looked up at her, his eyes full of regret.

"I'm so sorry young lady…sorry for everything." He turned to look at Ebony who blinked a few times before running over to him.

Uncle? Uncle Alfred is that really you?" She quietly asked not wanting to get her hopes up.

"Of course it's me, I've missed you so much my darling Ebony." He smiled happily embracing her. Saria stood there putting two and two together.

"Alfos Red? You were him weren't you."

"That I was." He replied. "That monster said he'd hurt my nieces if I didn't obey him, he eventually moulded me into that evil creature changing my name, my whole personality. I was sent to a place worse than death, after the spirits realised I wasn't truly evil they promised to release me when the portal opened and today it finally did."

"But they took Saffron." Ebony cried into his shirt.

"If she has a pure heart she'll return someday." He reassured his youngest niece.

Link was now laying flat on the ground having a lot of trouble breathing. Ganon's sword had made a small gash along his chest, a deep cut in his hand and he had to put up with the other deep wound in his side from Saffron. Saria ran over kneeling by his side.

"It will be ok, we'll get you out of here." She promised holding him close to her. "You saved my life."

Zelda ordered the Gerudo warriors to go get help from the castle immediately. She rose her arms into the air chanting an ancient spell causing the platform to gently float back down to the land. As soon as they could the Gerudos and Gorons were off back to Hyrule for assistance.

Shortly after the group was walking back down the rocky path of Death Mountain. Some castle guards were carrying an injured Marcus who hadn't come away too badly but Link was in agony. Entering Kakariko Link managed to say a few words.

"I want to die in the Forest." He breathed through the pain. If he wasn't so beat up Saria would have slapped him right there.

"You're not going to die!" She shouted holding back tears that were burning to come out. "I won't let you." She watched them carry him towards her old home. Clenching her fists she hurried into the castle straight for his room. Diving under the bed she rummaged around searching for it. Soon she found what she was looking for, the pink potion. "It's got to be worth a shot." She sighed stuffing it in a pocket.

Exiting the market Saria realised she still didn't have her ocarina so calling Epona or warping wasn't an option. Breathing in the cool fresh air she ran like she'd never ran in her life. Past the path that led to Lake Hylia, past Lon Lon Ranch, past the running man who frowned at another person running in his territory. Gasping for oxygen she stopped at the Forest entrance to catch a breath. Starting up a run again she dashed across the bridge into the village.

The guards had awkwardly lifted Link into his old tree house which is where he'd requested them to take him. Clambering up the ladder Saria burst through the curtain, only one guard and Zelda were in the small room. Zelda had been trying some simple healing spells she'd learnt but nothing was working. Shoving the bottle in Zelda's hand Saria urged her to use it. Seeing no other options the princess nodded examining the bottle noticing it was one of those rare potions only sold once in a year at the local potion shop. Twisting off the top she carefully poured some on to his wounds and a little in his mouth.

"A potion this powerful will take time, let's leave him over night." Zelda wrapped a bandage neatly around each of his wounds putting an arm around an exhausted Saria telling her to go get some sleep. She resisted at first worrying about leaving Link but tiredness ended up getting the better of her so she told Zelda she'd stay in her own house tonight.

Going into her house Saria grabbed the deku nut she'd left on the table throwing it against the wall in agitation then she slumped down on the bed letting the tears flow free at last.

The night was a long one, Saria tossed and turned all night having nightmares about lockets, Ganon and Link being stabbed over and over. Sitting upright she wiped her forehead of sweat deciding sleep was a thing to avoid at the moment so she took herself off to the Sacred Forest Meadow. Sitting on her faithful stump she sighed heavily picking up some grass twisting it between her fingers. Without her mysteriously disappearing ocarina she needed to keep her fingers busy. About an hour later Saria drifted off to sleep at the base of her seat.

Link drowsily opened his eyes to be greeted by tiny sunbeams dancing on his house floor. Afraid to hurt himself anymore he carefully moved his bandaged hand.

"Wow that feels a lot better, I wonder if the rest of me feels like this." He slowly moved off the bed feeling that his chest and side also felt more alive than they had the day before. Pulling the cover over his bed he headed into the morning air hoping Saria was in her house.

The before mentioned was just waking in the meadow. Looking at the sun she gathered it was morning meaning time to go see if Link had recovered. Hastily walking into the village she entered Link's house to find an empty bed. Thinking to check her own house she slid down the ladder anxiously hurrying through her door. There stood Link with his back to her, he was taking something out of his tunic.

"I believe this belongs to you." He turned around smiling handing her the ocarina he'd had all that time. "Sorry I didn't give it back sooner, some little things got in the way."

Placing her instrument on the table Saria wrapped her arms around him trying and failing not to start crying again. Returning the hug Link closed his eyes enjoying the peaceful moment.

"We can finally do what we originally set out to do." Saria managed to say after she'd calmed down.

Link nodded. "Yeah, let's go see the world."

--One year later--

Ebony sat lazily swinging her legs over the edge of the platform at the entrance to the Forest Temple. After everything had gone back to normal Saria suggested she and her uncle could stay in the temple if they promised to clean the mess from the fire. It had taken some time but she eventually came to terms with the fact that Saffron may never return but in the end she realised it was probably for the best.

All of Hyrule had recently celebrated the royal engagement of Princess Zelda and Sir Marcus. Of course they wouldn't be marrying for a few years yet but the king liked to make things official.

Ruto had returned to Zora's Domain to continue on as best she could. Getting over Mido's leaving had been hard on her but after many years she'd figured she couldn't always get her own way and to just deal with that. Her father had wanted to start a search to find her a real Zora man as he'd put it but she was having none of it, she wanted to fully enjoy her last years of childhood without anymore hassle.

Slowly getting bored Ebony had nearly fallen asleep when she heard voices travelling through the woods, a second later she saw the owners of those voices coming up through the meadow maze.

"Hey Ebony did you miss us?" Link grinned. They had been coming and going throughout the year, where they went only they knew.

"Not much," she smiled. "I actually have something for you Saria, I found it in the temple library." She took out a small dusty book with the title 'Ancient Forest Artefacts; Flipping to a certain page she handed the book to Saria.

"It's the locket." Saria gasped starting at an old picture of the locket.

"It says the past Forest Sage used to own it using its power to protect the temple. You were destined to have it all along." Ebony informed them.

"Someone must have stolen it from the temple ages ago and lost it in the market, that's how it ended up on that stall." Link summed up the locket's story. "Shame my sword isn't in there too." He said looking at the long sword resting in its sheath on his back.

"I guess that's one of the mysteries we'll have to solve on our next adventure." Saria grabbed his hand waving goodbye to Ebony as they set off again.

"We'll be at the lake if you need anything!" Link shouted before they disappeared from view.

"It's beautiful." Saria marvelled at the orange sunset over Lake Hylia. She had seen many amazing places over the past year but this would always be one of her favourites. Link who had been taking something out of Epona's saddle's side pocket joined her on the grassy bank.

"Here I got you something." He handed her a small box. "Don't worry I checked at the shop to make sure it's not some all powerful world conquering item."

"Oh Link I love it." Saris opened the box revealing a silver heart pendent. Gently picking up the chain she read the inscription on the front.

_Link and Saria_

Turning it over there was one more word carved on the back.

_Inseparable _

Author's note: Well that's it! I was wondering whether or not to split this chapter into two shorter ones but decided to end with one extra long one. Thank you to all who read and reviewed, I finished this just for you.


End file.
